


Fruit Punch Lips & Leather Jacket Dreams

by believe_that_you_can_my_friend



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Banter, Betty craves him badly, Betty is rather feisty though, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, GoodGirl!Betty, Idiots in Love, Jughead is a bad boy, OTP Feels, Serpent!Jughead, Sexual Tension, Sexy innuendos, Shameless Smut, Smut, bughead - Freeform, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believe_that_you_can_my_friend/pseuds/believe_that_you_can_my_friend
Summary: There's something about the bad boys that makes the good girls fall in love. Betty Cooper, Riverdale's ultimate sweetheart, couldn't be the exception to the rule, especially when Jughead Jones, leader of the young generation of Serpents and bad boy in the making, came into her life like a rider amongst pedal smoke. When Serpents are forced to attend Riverdale High, will her infatuation be reciprocated or will the nemesis between the North and the South create a war zone between them? (Slightly AU)





	1. But mama, I want a bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> The story is slightly AU. Jughead never attended school in Riverdale, never was friends with Betty and Archie, as a matter of fact they didn’t even know each other. No murder ever happened, Betty was never pinning over Archie. There are also some other small changes that you’ll notice upon reading. Hope you all enjoy this! <3

Southside Elementary School was a rare example of fine architecture in the small town of Riverdale. Rebuilt at the outskirts of town, after a disastrous fire caused by a minor during a prank gone wrong a couple of years ago, and squeezed between Southside Kindergarten and Southside High, it looked nothing like the two crumbling, cement colored buildings on its sides that lacked any learning motivation. It was modern, pure white with splashes of green and purple and it brought a fresh air of change, a promise that maybe the next generation of Southside kids would not have the ominous fate of their ancestors.

The Serpents had outdone themselves with the construction of the building, hiring Fred Andrews and his crew – one of the few people that wasn’t driven by discrimination and always agreed in doing business at the south side of town – and wasting a large amount of money from their infamous Serpent vault to create a place appropriate for shaping young minds. Maybe that’s why sweet and always optimistic Betty Cooper smiled every day at three o’clock sharp when her sneakers would hop up the marble stairs of the buzzing with life building. Because it was proving her right; Serpents would do anything for their children, just like any other parent with a prestigious office job. Serpents weren’t the monsters everyone thought they were.

Her excuse for walking all the way from their quaint north paradise to the disreputable south district five days per week was something that Betty always found fascinating; volunteering. Nurturing and caring by nature, she was constantly filling her free time with activities that offered assistance to those needed; taking care of stray cats and dogs down at the animal center, gathering food supplies and clothing for the homeless at their local church, being an annual blood donor, being proud cofounder along with her best friend, Veronica Lodge, of the two years now successful female empowerment club, Girls Speak Louder, at Riverdale High. And when senior year came and she needed a bigger challenge, something to bring her out of her good girl comfort zone, a tiny announcement had caught her eye, stuck on the bulletin board at the center of her high school corridor; _Volunteers needed at Southside Elementary School_.

Her sister was excited like her, her mom was concerned, her dad was livid. Hal Cooper, always the biggest supporter of his daughter’s choices and the proudest for her accomplishments, was petrified that his innocent little girl had decided to step foot in that godforsaken place amongst snakes and muddy waters. Betty talked him into it of course, mustering all her good girl charm during one of their father-daughter mechanic sessions, and here she was now, already two months in her position of assisting little ones in reading and writing after school, along with being responsible for the school’s still limited but gradually expanding library.

“Miss Betty, you look so pretty today. Your shoes are the cutest.” Sasha, one of the youngest in her ‘class’ complimented her like every day, the little girl holding the teen in a pedestal of idolization. Betty smiled sweetly down at her, turning her feet inward so for the tips of her violet floral slip on Vans to touch in coordination with a smooching sound out of her lips, indicating them kissing, and causing the little girl to giggle.

“Thank you, Sasha, but you definitely are prettier.” Betty spread positivity like a pro, feeling her heart swell when the small angel beamed up at her, one of her front teeth missing and making the smile even cuter.

“Will you do my hair in pigtails like yesterday?” she demanded in a sugary voice, chubby fingers smudging the lead against the open notebook in front of her.

“If I see all those sentences correctly and neatly written.” The teen sent her a playful grimace and muffled lightly her frizzy locks in affection as she nodded cheerfully and went back to work. Her green eyes darted to the rest of the kids, some writing and some quietly reading, and seeing as nobody seemed to need her assistance, she moved to the window for aimless gazing, relishing to the rare feeling of warm sunrays bathing her face and the skin of her arms her blush pink sleeveless button-up shirt left uncovered.

Loud cheers and cheerful shrieks caught her attention and Betty focused on some kids playing soccer in the yard, a lanky raven haired girl amongst all the boys scoring a goal before doing a cartwheel in victory with a carefree laugh that brought a laughing smile on Betty’s lips too. She landed just on time to greet five guys that had just entered the school premises, the one in the very front high-fiving her and muffling her hair in affection, and Betty felt as if a meteor had struck at the center of her chest making her heart bounce violently at the sudden impact.

She had seen them before, rarely around town but frequently the hours she was volunteering, the two of them dropping by almost every day to pick up their younger siblings whereas the other three just tagged along. Betty was guessing they were around her age and a close group of best friends, an exclusive and childhood originated boys’ squad, carrying around an air of bad boy charm and a smoldering confidence inflicted by their matching black leather jackets; _Serpents_.

However, the tightness in her chest wasn’t because of fear or intimidation, the basic normal reactions every citizen of the north side showed upon coming face to face with the imposing presence of anyone from the South. It was because of him, the one always at the center, always at the front, that had the ability to fuel the sleeping lava at the depths of her monotonously perfect self. She didn’t know who he was, she didn’t even know his name, but what she did know was that when he was around, he was pulling her in like a magnetic force, like her own personal center of gravity, and her eyes couldn’t do anything else but stare, _gawk_ at his terribly handsome face and lean physic clad in dark colors, while her mind was turning into a useless organ, floating in the turbulent waters of a hypnotizing nirvana.

Today, of course, was no exception. Betty couldn’t help but roam her eyes over his willowy body, long limps and slender figure, so far from all those typical buffed jocks and so Betty’s type, spotting his usual black jeans and combat boots that gave him the biker guy vibe that worked wonders into her mind and, to be honest, her body too. What came as a surprise though was today’s choice of shirt, a white cotton vest, skintight and tucked inside his jeans, him not wearing his Serpent jacket on top of it but having it draped over his shoulder, due to the afternoon heat. And what a pleasant surprise that was.

Betty could feel her skin burning, not from the furnace like weather outside but from the way the material was clinging deliciously against his muscular chest, his board shoulders, his toned stomach. For the first time his biceps were uncovered, well-built and flexing in a manner that screamed raw masculinity, and she actually felt a tad annoyed at his habit of wearing what seemed like forty layers of clothing, keeping those bad boys only for the girls that Betty was sure were constant in his bedroom. At that thought her eyebrows knitted together in a frown, the girl actually catching a hint of jealousy puffing her chest, shaking her head to snap out of her reverie and scold herself for how stupid she was acting, letting her hormones and tiny idiotic girl crush get the best of her.

But then he smiled at the elementary kids that were now flocking around him bouncing in excitement, that boyish smile that Betty had seen him sport before only around his little sister, and made her stomach flip in an unknown fashion, as he ran his fingers through his always messy black waves and the youngest Cooper could actually feel her knees getting a little weak at the sight of him being so effortlessly gorgeous and _so hot_. A giggly boy passed him the ball and he dropped his leather jacket and messenger bag recklessly to the concrete, rolling the worn out soccer ball with the tip of his combat boot over his foot and then bouncing it on top of it, juggling the ball from one foot to the other and tricking expertly the boy in front of him, stealing the ball completely. Due to his physic he was very fast and agile, coltish legs making it seem like he was flying amongst the hyperactive children, muscles stretching, shoulder blades flexing, dark mane swinging sexily against his laughing eyes. Betty was having trouble breathing, the air inside the small classroom suffocating her, and her hand came unconsciously to rub the base of her neck uneasily, a heavy gulp vibrating under her sweaty fingers as they pushed the lapels of her shirt more open in a desperate attempt to supply her brain with much needed oxygen. He was in an illegal biker gang, one of those bad guys that everyone kept advising her not to even spare a second glance at. How could he be so charmingly handsome and irresistibly _human_?

He was good at the game, he was being cocky and confident, doing tricks and advanced moves despite playing with eleven year olds and the heat Betty was feeling was getting amplified, for some reason the blonde being attracted to his whole Alpha male persona. She had been around a lot of star athletes in her life as a cheerleader but he had something else, a raw passion and intensity from having learnt to kick a ball carelessly in the freedom of some soil, pebbly streets, an unremitting youthful ardor that those prestigious golden boys would never gain in the luxury of their personal training gyms. With a gracious twirl, he trapped the ball between his ankles and jumped, sending it flying backwards before twisting his heels in a way that Betty had seen only professional soccer players do in the games her dad watched in the basement, kicking it over his head and to his sister who scored once again, the unknown Serpent and his friends erupting in hollering cheers, practically shaking the thin glass on the windows of the building.

The raven girl ran to him in glee and he hoisted her up his back to lie on her stomach, both of them outstretching their arms at the sides and mimicking a helicopter as he ran in a circle, Betty giggling lightly along with them at their celebratory ritual. Her laughter though was cut short when, free of his sister’s weight, the guy responsible for her flaming cheeks and fluttering heart pulled his vest from his pants and used the hem to wipe the sweat off his upper lip, flashing her a delicious, glistering set of abs and a small hint of raven hair right at the center of his two prominent V lines, disappearing seductively under the waistband of his jeans.

Betty actually bit her lip to hold back a moan. For the first time in her life she was feeling such a strong attraction, a burning desire, for a guy, let alone a complete stranger. Yes, she had had her fair share of crushes in the past and some heated make outs with her two previous boyfriends on backseats or under the bleachers but nothing compared to this, nothing ever came close to that powerful urge she had to kiss him long and senseless just by looking at him. That’s why things never went further than some heavy caresses and awkward grinding over clothes with either Trev or Chuck. But staring at him now, flashing boyish smiles and revealing more and more hard mass of an Adonis-like chest, good Lord, Betty’s mind was creating raunchy scenarios and she needed to be stopped.

He was the one to snap her back to reality and his cocky attitude that seemed to be a reoccurring trait of his character. Because he knew that all this time she was staring at him, even putting on a little more of a show just for her sake, so when he let go of his shirt for it to fall loosely against his toned abs, his baby blue eyes, mischievous behind disheveled black locks, connected with hers through the window and he winked at her, he gave her an _actual_ boyish wink and a sexy side smirk that melted her insides in an instant and caused her heart to stop for a torturing second. Instantly, blood shot in her already rosy cheeks, her green doe eyes became round balls of embarrassment and Betty averted her gaze to her feet, mentally cursing herself for being caught but mostly for not being anything like Veronica or Cheryl, both of them pros at flirting and seduction.

“Miss Betty, I can’t spell this word. Can you help me, please?” a voice called from the back of the small classroom and made her jump, disappointed that her daydreaming bubble had burst so violently and he was now with his back at her, walking away with a protective arm curled over his sister’s shoulders. A heavy burden of disappointment landed on her chest and she sighed sullenly as she turned away too, ready to get back into her bubbly Betty Cooper mode and assist her little angels.

What she didn’t know was that the strange boy was still smirking. And it was all because of the stunning blonde vision that had caught his eye long before he had caught hers.

* * *

_Doesn’t he have an IG account? Or even a Facebook one? What century does he live into? I wanna see the goods… ;)_

Betty shook her head with a tsk of amused disapproval at the blue bubble that popped on her phone’s screen, accompanying the multiple others that filled her and Polly’s personal chat. They were texting back and forth for an hour now, the two sisters talking about their day, Polly’s tons of reading for med school, Betty’s latest article for the Blue & Gold, Betty’s recent boy toy obsession. The younger Cooper had made the mistake to confide in her sister about her small _maybe there_ crush that very night after the winking incident, merely because she just couldn’t get him out of her mind and she needed to vent her teenage frustration to somebody before she would end up locked in a mental facility. However, that proved, well, a mistake because now her teasing was relentless. She loved her sister to the moon but her pestering nature and prankster mentality was the only thing Betty definitely didn’t miss now that she was in California for college.

_You sound like Veronica and that’s scary, have that checked. :p_ _And I told you, I don’t even know his name!!_

Betty pressed the two exclamation marks in frustration, hitting reply and actually groaning out loud at the response that came in barely a heartbeat.

_Then ask him!_

So simple, yet, so impossible. She sighed, biting her lip as the tapping of her thumps were filling the silence around her.

_He’s bad news, Pol…_

The “read” sign appeared under her white bubble; Polly started writing something, then stopped. Betty signed again, dropping her phone carelessly inside her turquoise backpack with a heavy heart. She knew that there wasn’t gonna be a response because her statement was right; he was bad news for girls like her. He was raised in a world of pedal smoke and black leather and she came from a chamomile scented and strawberry flavored wonderland. They weren’t yin and yang, they were simply complete opposites and Betty was old enough to know that such fairytales never had a happy ending. Behind the words of love and prosperity that people always added at the end of every fantastic story about a golden-haired princess and a dark charming prince there was this whole other dimension in which he and she were never destined to be together.

Betty gathered her things with an atypical somber mood, then put her denim bomber jacket over her scantily clad form. Her schedule at school today was heavy, with two extra hours of cheerleading practice after the end of classes, so she didn’t really have time to change out of her uniform before coming to the south side for her volunteering work. The little girls were ecstatic and the little boys in awe upon seeing their teacher in the colors of blue and gold that suited her like a second skin but right now she was actually feeling a little wary about her attire. Betty always felt good in her cheerleading uniform, still with a long list of insecurities on her shoulders but comfortable in her own skin nonetheless, but at that very moment her chest tingled with this subconscious fear that every woman in a short skirt sported upon walking around alone after darkness had settled. It was in the feminine DNA, subscribed in their genes, and she hated with every fiber of her body that in their time and age she was still supposed to feel threatened by any man that happened to pass her by in the street.

But Betty Cooper rarely gave up, if ever. So when her dad had told her that he wouldn’t be able to pick her up tonight – that was their deal for her volunteering at the Southside, him dropping by every night after her shift to drive her home – she didn’t tell Archie to come instead, as Hal had made his daughter promise him. She was a big girl now, a woman; a strong and fearless woman. And she was more than capable of walking home alone without needing any man to play her knight in shining armor. She was going to be her own knight, if needed.

So she waved at the polite middle aged janitor, tightened her preppy ponytail and headed for the road, enjoying the earie vibe of the south side of Riverdale at night. Her thoughts wandered to him again like every other night – secret adolescent musings under the protective pastel veil of her teenage room that left her lying with an aching longing on her virginal white cotton sheets – trying to guess what grade he was in, if he was a jock or maybe he liked poetry or photography, if he enjoyed living in Riverdale, if he dreamt of getting out of here just like her. And as time was passing by quickly and her squeaky white Nike sneakers were a few meters away from Sweetwater Bridge that separated the two sides of their town, loud guy voices made her ears perk and her hands bawl instantly into fists, as shiny green eyes turned to the source, a small and abandoned looking park in the middle of old, graffiti filled houses and lifeless oak trees. There, on the only rickety bench amongst rusty swings and a vandalized seesaw the four boys of the young Serpent squad were engaged in heavy banter and boastful laughs, sharing a joint and a cooler of beers.

To her surprise, she wasn’t scared at the late night encounter, only severely disappointed that for the first time he-who-doesn’t-have-a-name wasn’t at the center of the small ground of friends that seemed to always be attached at the hip. Betty’s beautiful features dropped in a heartbroken pout as desperate eyes scanned each of them in hopes that her secret boy crush was also lurking in the darkness and she was just unable to notice him – impossible but still she had to check – but once her attempts were proven fruitless and her mind snapped out of her lovesick girl world, that’s when she felt the atmosphere shifting. Four pairs of eyes were staring back at her, setting her under the microscope with their scrutinizing gaze as she was lazily walking by, Betty feeling an actual shiver run down her spine in uneasiness, as she snapped her head down and away from them, cheeks flushing crimson and heart bounding against the golden R of her cheerleading shirt.

“Nice legs!” one of them hollered in boyish delight, sending his friends in a fit of manly laughter before joining in too. Betty flinched at his disrespectful attempt of a compliment and shoved her fists further into the pockets of her jacket, picking up her step. Suddenly, she was hyper-aware of everything around her; the chilly breeze of the early-spring night, the obnoxious fluorescent light of the cheap street lamps over her scantily clad form, the light thudding of her backpack against her waist, the brushing of her tiny cheerleading skirt over the very top of her thighs, barely an inch longer than her bomber jacket. Her nerves were on code red territory.

“Man, those suckers from the north side always get the good ones.” He murmured in appreciation, loud enough for her to hear, before shouting again towards her direction. “Don’t you want a change of flavor, babe?”

Betty’s tongue slipped, a tsk sound of disgust accompanying her fed-up eye roll, stealing a subtle glance from the boy that thought himself to be an irresistible player. Freakishly tall, board shoulders, well-build physic, spiky raven hair; yeah, she was right, a Serpent _and_ a jock. Double that male ego cockiness she loathed.

“Come on, Reggie, leave her alone.” Another boy scolded his friend but Betty wasn’t really fooled by the insignificant chivalrous intervention.

“We’re just messing around here, babe.” Reggie, as she had now learnt, spoke up again, an undertone of mischief coloring his baritone voice. “But hey, if you really want some Southside in you, here’s your chance.” He barked a loud laughter and the boys around him couldn’t resist laughing too, clapping sounds filling the air by what Betty assumed were congratulating hi-fives.

She knew that any other girl in her shoes would duck her head to the ground and practically run away from the possible danger. But she was Betty Cooper, cofounder of a female empowerment club and vocal protestor against any kind of harassment and bullying, so she came to an abrupt stop and held her head high, feeling her dark palette of colors staining the perpetual sunshine of her personality. Turning swiftly on her heels, she started pacing towards them in determination, dry leaves getting crashed violently under the weight of her footsteps, and her green eyes became two pools of painful annoyance upon seeing them murmuring in excitement and puffing up their chests, clueless and hopeful that such a preppy looking girl was ready to walk on the wild side with them.

Betty stopped right before the guy with the big mouth. He towered over her, way too many inches taller and boarder than her, pleased lopsided smirk intact, but her confidence never got bent, maybe because behind the cocky glint on his coal like eyes she could only see boyish teasing and not the actual bloodcurdling threat that some guys, and even older men, in her seemingly perfect side of town had inflicted upon her and a plethora of other girls with just a simple yet utterly perverted glance. Nonetheless, the guy in front of her was still rude and disrespectful; and ignorant impoliteness was ranking on the top five bullet points of Betty Cooper’s list of pet peeves.

“Why don’t you say that to my face, huh?” she tilted her chin up, her serious expression and curt tone catching him off guard. “Go on, what? You lost your balls now that you are face to face with the cute, defenseless little girl you were looking to score five seconds earlier?” Reggie shuttered some incoherent mumblings, chuckling in awkward obliviousness as he tried to come up with another of his clever remarks. Betty didn’t let him with a shake of her head and knitted in frustration perfect eyebrows.

“Seriously, what made you grow such an inferiority complex that you desperately want to validate your masculinity by throwing tactless and borderline laughable comments at any girl, with the hope that someday one of them might actually take up on your offer and finally give your right palm a break?” He bounced his head back in surprise, eyes blinking rapidly, the boys around him going silent and still as statues while watching the hurricane that erupted from the sweet looking blonde girl. “Were you raised in a misogynist environment or is it just you, compensating for a rather _small_ capacity of male genes?” she colored the adjective with enough sarcasm and casted her judging green orbs momentarily to the front of his jeans, catching with the corner of her eyes two of his friends dropping their jaws at the well-played insult. “I could stay here and educate you about how insensible and, bottom line, politically wrong this catcall culture you are so in too deep is but I’d rather save my breath and my well-rounded opinions for somebody with an actual dimensional brain, so simply hear this out; get over it, man up and stop walking around like a freaking sexist cliché.” Betty ended her speech full of spank, head raised in superiority and inner pleasure upon reddening them speechless, her shiny green eyes never unleashing the hold of his now disorientated and full of embarrassment ones.

A slow clapping echoed in the stillness of the night and startled her, snapping Betty back into reality and dissolving her Simone De Beauvoir moment with a gentle blow, before, there, through the darkness, emerged the dark prince that had invaded her dreams, dressed in black and leather, lips loosely curled in an easy going smirk around a burning cigarette. She took a shy step back, intimidated and flustered by his presence as always, lowering her Bambi eyes to the ground and curling her arms awkwardly over her chest, stealing tiny, self-conscious glances under her lush eyelashes of his approaching figure. There was intensity in his eyes, their calm baby blue shade contradicting with the tsunami of foreign emotions his stare dedicated to her only, and Betty felt herself losing any sense of her surroundings under such earth-shattering connection.

“Well, I’ve never saw anyone shut Reginald Mantle Jr. up in a mere matter of seconds and with such excessive vocabulary. Impressive, truly.”  She heard his voice for the first time, directing her fully as if no one else was occupying the planet but her, and she felt her insides clench at its thick tone, soothing yet husky enough to paint her fantasies of him with even more appraising colors, and his stare that held something new, something that she had never experienced before in any interaction with the opposite sex. She was sure her cheeks were instantly vibrant red. And his lips trembled in a tiny smirk because he noticed.

He then turned to his friends, shifting subtly to become a human barrier between them and the timid looking girl. “And I thought you, _dickheads_ ,” the offensive word was colored with a mild annoyance along with the usual endearment such insults held in the bro word “knew how to treat a lady.” His tone was castigating and his posture tall and imposing but Betty never felt threatened by it, only strongly cared for and protected. Faint murmurs echoed to her left and she dared to peek at the boys next to her, seeing them, to her amazement, drop their heads to the ground in remorse and uneasiness. Her speculations that he was the alpha of the group were correct and the blonde girl felt a strange heat ignite at the depths of her, up until now, dull existence.

“We lack some sunshine here at the Southside. It’s a shame if we push her away.” He offered her a sexy boyish smirk, thick raven waves playing hide and seek with his mischievous eyes and Betty almost lost her footing, melted right there on the dirty playground, as she felt a trembling sigh puffing her chest in girly delight.

“C’mere.” He nodded towards his direction, adorably sweet if she dared say so, jerking his head to the side and effectively pushing his hair out of his eyes.  “I’ll walk you to the bridge.” He offered, staring down at her intensely again.

Betty’s cheeks heated up once more and her fingertips went numb from nervous excitement. “It’s fine, I’ll—” she stuttered lamely but he cut her off.

“I promise I’m not a serial killer.” There was evident teasing in his tone, her looking at him like a cute deer caught in the headlights that amused him to no end. “Plus, I don’t bite.” He went on cockily, straightening up his board shoulders. “Not without permission at least.” There was a wink again, one of those completely sinful ones that only he could master, and Betty’s will to object vanished in a heartbeat at the innuendo, jelly legs shyly brining her to his side like she was compelled.

He gave her a full smile this time, a pleased one that she reciprocated with a tiny smirk, and made a grand gesture with his arms for her to go first in gentlemanly politeness, the blonde infatuated girl nudging her cheek against the denim of her shoulder to hide her raging blush, biting her lip to prevent her giddy smile from spreading widely on her face. There were some faint whistles of appreciation and teasing from the other males, him flicking the stub of his cigarette towards their direction in fake warning mixed with swaggering pride, and Betty would have been uneasy under the attention, if it wasn’t for his hand landing respectfully between her shoulder blades, giving her a gentle push. His large palm sent shivers down her spine, despite the layers of clothing, and Betty was sure she was going to die at some point down their small walk to the bridge.  

There were some minutes of silence filled with only the sounds of nature around them, Betty making her pace a little slower than usual on purpose, wanting to prolong the unexpected encounter and the delicious tightness in her chest, and him falling into a lazy pace next to her, shoving his bony fingers casually into the pockets of his ripped skinny jeans. She was observing their footwear as she was trying to control her raging heart and sweaty palms, white sneakers contradicting with black leather boots, her round green eyes appreciating his long strides opposite her multiple small steps. Without actually thinking, she spoke up.

“You know, I don’t really go around acting like a bitch.” Betty for some reason wanted to clarify. “Or having late night strolls with strangers for that matter.” She went on cleverly, letting her eyes run up his lean physic to land on his handsome profile, her heart skipping a beat at the pretty smirk he was sporting.

“Figured.” He shrugged casually. “You’re practically oozing good girl charm.” The words rolled around a teasing grin that got wider as he heard her scoff, his eyes playfully catching hers and making her swing lightly on her heels at the contact. “But you should, if the effect is that spectacular.” He turned back in front, getting serious and almost tired as he continued. “Some people need a reminder to shut up; their idiocy is killing me day by day.” He sighed.

Betty frowned, a silly grimace of confusion wrinkling her stunning features. “You realize that we’re talking about one of your friends, right?” she huffed amused.

He chuckled with no sound, shaking his head. “Reggie is a good guy, all of them are. And I love him as a brother; we _are_ brothers in every sense of the word.” There was a softer tone in his voice, an undeniable affection, and Betty caught herself smiling at that. “So” he trailed off, offering her a jaunty side glance, “that gives me all the more right to call him out on the fact that he lacks courtesy and sufficient brain cells.” His sardonic remark surprised her and she let a rather loud giggle, him sending her a charming smile that caused her to bite her lip again at the way her stomach dropped in newfound desire, the blue shade of his eyes darkening a tad at her reaction. Silence fell between them again, both snapping their heads down and in front to avoid the contact, the magnetic pull and sexual tension between them way too much to handle.

“And it’s Jones, Jughead Jones.” He suddenly exclaimed, gaining her attention back effectively. “In case you didn’t want us to be strangers anymore.” The raven haired boy offered in all his self-conscious glory, earning a raised eyebrow in return.

“ _Jughead_?” Betty wondered incredulously about the absurd nickname.

“Trust me, the real one is _way_ worse.” He snorted loudly. “My parents hate me; it’s strongly established since day one.”

“Well, it’s unique.” She shrugged a shoulder, secretly liking how it rolled over her tongue and matched his unique aura. “Cue in here my own boring name—” she sighed in exasperation but she didn’t get the chance to introduce herself.

“Betty Cooper. I know.” The boyish smile that he wholeheartedly sent her way, pleased and even shy, was all it took for the girl to completely go spiraling to another universe filled with sparkly love hearts and cupid arrows.

Luckily, self-preservation was still a thing at the back of her numb brain. “Are you stalking me or something?” she grimaced in panic and horror.

Jughead laughed lightly at how adorable she looked, a reaction so bizarre in coordination with his dark parade looks. “Contrary to popular belief, the fact that I belong in a sovereign motorcycle club doesn’t make me necessarily a pervert.” He reminded her cleverly, raising both his eyebrows.

She bit her lip again, embarrassed this time. “I’m sorry.” She murmured guiltily.

He momentarily focused his eyes on her trapped rosy lip; he just couldn’t resist. “It’s fine.” He sighed a little out of this world before shaking his head to snap out of the hormonal reverie the preppy blonde seemed to drown him into with just a simple lip bite.

“You’re a teacher down at our elementary school.” His tone turned aloof again, him falling a step behind her to catch a scrunched soda can with the sole of his boot, kicking it idly back and forth between his feet while walking. “People on the Southside _talk_ too, you know. Leggy blonde princess joyfully bouncing around in our underworld? That’s not a sight we enjoy every day.” Jughead informed her ingeniously, blue orbs momentarily enjoying the view of her killer legs in front of him and naughty smirk curling his lips as he dropped them back to the rolling aluminum against his feet.

“You mean _gossip_.” She spat the word with venom, twirling graciously along with the hem of her blue skirt to face him, Jughead appreciating the action and enjoying the way she took some bouncing steps backwards, high ponytail swinging in a silly fashion, before the tip of her sneaker kicked his shoe, stealing control of the useless can. He huffed at the challenge. “The perks of living in an awfully small town, I guess…” She kicked the soda can with venom, sending it flying against the tire of an old Suzuki with a shrieking sound that imitated the scream of frustration her tone was hiding, before regaining hold of it. “And I’m not a teacher; I’m just volunteering.” She passed him their makeshift ball with a tiny flirty smile.

“Good.” He nodded once, fighting to smile back at her while doing some tricks with his right foot. “Cause I was seriously enraged that our teachers at Southside High look nothing like you.” Those impish baby blues was on her again, a single curly strand of hair falling effortlessly over them and Betty giddily squirmed under his stare and the sexual undertone of his words.

“Damn, those first graders are lucky.” He sighed deeply, completely infatuated, and she suddenly felt his hot breath next to her ear, creating goosebumps against her skin, as he teasingly maneuvered his body in front of her, pretending that her shapely legs were a tantalizing soccer goal before kicking the can in between them, successfully scoring with a naughty grin. The action surprised her and she stumbled over his combat boots, hands flying off her sides in reflex and landing on his hard chest over the soft material of his dark blue flannel in an attempt not to fall face first on the asphalt. What she came face to face was a pair of piercing eyes, long gone their playfulness, and two wet, chapped lips, parted and exhaling once heavily at the impact, his own hand reaching under her bomber jacket, gripping her hipbone to steady her, thump lightly grazing the soft skin her cropped cheerleading shirt left uncovered. He smelled of nicotine and heady cologne, a scent that she now craved on her bedsheets, and she of sensuous jasmine and fruit gums that had him urging to taste, drink greedily until there wasn’t a hint left on her bubblegum lips. Her Bambi eyes were round against his hazy ones that dropped instantly to her mouth, driven by some spell that was pulling him in, closer and closer, dizzy by the way she trembled against him and the tip of her tongue that came to highlight the shimmery lip gloss that all this time was titillating his mind. His lips ghosted over hers, her eyelashes fluttered close, both their hearts started thudding violently. But a dog barked loudly in the distance and startled them, bodies jumping in fright and breaking their amorous bonds, a moment of magic forever lost.

Jughead was the first one to take a step back, giving her space, her face and heart dropping in disappointment.

“What grade are you in?” she blurted still light-headed, cursing herself and biting the inside of her cheek instantly at her dumb word vomit, her still non-functioning and always weird brain picking _that_ question instead of something more interesting or suitable to say. Damn her and her inability to flirt like a normal human being.  

He sighed, disappointed and frustrated at the interruption too, but letting a breathy chuckle at the odd question. “Senior.” He fell back next to her, both resuming their walk, thankful for the light breeze that helped to ease their pumping veins. “And hopefully next year I’ll be somewhere far, far away.” He wished in longing, taking a deep breath, trying to taste what freedom must feel like.

“I thought you belonged in a sovereign motorcycle club.” Betty quoted him cheekily, earning a half side smirk in amusement from him. “That sounds like a mapped up fate to me.” She pointed out with a hint of genuine concern.

“I guess I’m weird.” He shrugged casually. “And I have layers.” He added, somehow vulnerable, focused on his combat boots. “Most people our age in this lovely, quaint little town, either north or south, are interested in booze, weed and sex. Well, my only vice is those bad guys.” He took a pack of red Marlboro out of the pocket of his jacket with a smirk, retrieving a cigarette and shoving the packet back in its place before unburying a metallic lighter, his initials and a snake craved on the side.

“Sucks to live here, right?” she watched as he flipped the lid expertly and flame erupted, lighting the tip of the rolled tobacco, him inhaling a strong drug of poison that made his Adam’s apple bop. Betty gulped at the sight, chest deflating in a hot and bothered fashion.

“Understatement of the year.” Jughead mused in a snarky manor, voice a tad raspier as he exhaled a cloud of smoke while licking his bitter lips. Betty felt a tingling sensation low in her belly, even though she knew there was nothing attractive in cigarette reeking guys. Somehow he managed to make even that sexy, her mind instantly creating fantasies of him bare-chested, blowing circles of smoke against her own open mouth.

“Our very own Great Wall restricts me from going any further.” His words and abrupt halt of his long limbs next to her snapped her back to reality, Betty blinking a few times to regain consciousness, upon stopping along him right at the start of Sweetwater Bridge, the human structure over the watery boarder between their town’s rival sides.

“We don’t bite either, you know.” She fidgeted with the hem of her jacket, using his words from before and raising her eyes to witness his reaction at her idle attempt to flirt.

He chuckled, bringing the cigarette to his lips. He inhaled, locking his eyes on hers, before exhaling, blue orbs turning sly and intense once again. “Well, I have a feeling you do.” Sexy and mysterious, he managed to fuel the red on her cheeks and the tingles in her chest, a view that he rather enjoyed.  “Have a good night and stay away from trouble, alright slugger?” Teasingly, he pointed a warning finger at her.

Betty snorted a giggle, voice soft and sweet when she spoke again. “Goodnight. Thanks for walking me here.” She offered him a wide, dashing smile that glued him in place, unable to move, unable to think straight, blinded by the ethereal beauty of the girl in front of him. She ducked her head shyly under his gaze and started to walk away, internally squalling at the plot twist in her uneventful teenage life.

“Hey, Cooper!” His loud voice made her stop and turn back once again, preppy ponytail bouncing in anticipation just like her heart. “Save me another smile next time you see me, okay?” Jughead offered her his most gorgeous boyish smile, laughing eyes, dimples and all, and now it was her time to stay stunned, altering her weight from one foot to the other in girly fashion, as he turned to head his way with another one of his winks, leaving her staring with rosy cheeks and a speeding heart.

The beeping of her phone made her jump, anxious fingers digging in her bag in fear that she was terribly late and the whole North was heading over with torches and pitchforks led by her parents in an avenging mission. Hopefully, she audibly breathed in relief as a new message from Polly brightened her screen, her sister’s words bringing back a dumbfounded smile on her lips.

_Well, you never know. Give him a chance; he might surprise you._

* * *

“They are Serpents, _snakes_. And their place is at the south side slithering in the muddy waters of their swamp not mingling with us, infecting the town we built from scratch! You know what? They should be thanking us for letting them lurk around our territories. But they are on borrowed time and now it’s our chance to cut off the head of those venomous, disgusting reptiles!”

Betty frowned upon pushing open the glass door of Pop’s diner and spotting her far from beloved ex-boyfriend and captain of the football team, Chuck Clayton, in a heated monologue, surrounded by other jocks that looked at him like he was some kind of savior or messiah. Next to the table they occupied, her friends were enjoying dinner and some shakes in their usual booth by the window, murmuring what was clear frustration about the aggravated jock. Betty casually made her way over, avoiding on purpose Chuck’s eyes that rose upon spotting her walk by, and she slid graciously on the empty leather seat next to Kevin.

“What is he going on about?” she whispered boringly, dropping her backpack to the floor and stealing a fry from the plate in the middle, chewing lazily and leaning back more comfortably while resting a leg over Kevin’s thigh, the boy patting her knee in greeting and sympathy that she had briefly dated someone so self-centered and awfully arrogant.

“The Serpents, as always.” Veronica, from the window seat across her, legs on Archie’s lap and arms curled around his neck, whispered back with an eye roll, the redhead nodding once in annoyance too. “Seriously, Chuck” she turned to the guy on the other table, annoyed “can you take the testosterone down a notch? We are not intimidated by it, we are not interested in it. Just _stop_.” The brunette colored the word with a fed up huff, closing her eyes to indicate how tired she was of his privileged bullshit.

“Just go back to sucking face with Andrews, alright VeLo?” Chuck narrowed his eyes in fake politeness, Archie straightening up inside her embrace in defense, earning a soothing pat on his chest by his girlfriend. “Let us handle the mature stuff as we know best.” The boy went on dead serious, sending a glance at Betty who scoffed and turned away.

“Yes, of course, bitching and moaning like a spoiled little school girl for over half an hour is really mature, Chuck, great job.” To Kevin’s other side, Cheryl deadpanned while focused on polishing her nails a vibrant red, sending the people around her table in a fit of light giggles that the jocks across them completely ignored, getting back to their heated conversation.

“This is riveting to watch.” Kevin exclaimed in his usual thrilled voice, eyes sparkling in excitement. “We are the protagonists of Riverdale’s most vexed debate since 1972; should the north side and the south side be unified? Guys, we are making history!” He squeezed Betty’s thigh as he squealed in delight, his best friend smiling fondly at his over-jubilant reaction.

“Kevin” she giggled, patting his hand on her thigh “they are just going to attend our school for a month. And only the seniors. I highly doubt that this is going to change Riverdale’s entire viewpoint overnight.” The blonde spoke softly, like giving a life lesson to a five year old, and the always coiffured on point teenager pouted, before turning back to the others.

“Still something is changing.” He insisted, Betty scoffing in amusement next to him. “Even if it is just the eye candy around campus.” He faced her again with his laughing eyes and a sweet grin, making it impossible for her and the rest of his friends not to chuckle at his bright personality.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day for the town of Riverdale. The senior students of Southside High were going to start attending Riverdale High for the timespan of a month, after a serious incident with their school’s centuries old central heating that resulted to broken water pipes and flooding classrooms. Up until the problem was going to be fixed, mayor McCoy had agreed to the students transferring to Riverdale high school, a decision that rose heated controversy amongst the residents of the North.

“Things are not looking very good, guys.” The atmosphere around the table shifted, as Archie untangled himself from Veronica to lean forward and inform them secretly. “Locker room talk has gone to another level and with Chuck practically urging every Bulldog on a vigilante mission I’m not sure everything is going to run as smoothly as the school board thinks.” The boy shared his concerns.

“They are not here to cause problems.” Betty voiced with certainty. “I’ve been to the South over three months now and everyone is just normal, you know, they are normal people.” Her eyes darted over each one of her friends that didn’t look very convinced. “Nice, even.” She threw in exasperation, a certain dark haired guy popping immediately in her mind. To her disappointment, she hadn’t seen much of him after that night, only catching his lean posture briefly as he dropped by the elementary school to pick up his sister, too much in a haze for them to even lock eyes through the window. Betty was back to her pessimistic usual self, regarding boys and their lack of attraction towards her, and for some reason this time it hurt a tad more. It didn’t help that her daydreams of him were now actual dreams too, heated and intimate, leaving her panting and in a mess of sweat along with damp lace between her legs each morning she would wake up with the thought of him, her fingers tracing her full lips where she could still feel his sensuous breath from that night that he had set her perfect good girl world in flames with just a brush of his intoxicating nicotine stained ones.

At the exact moment, the bell over the entrance chimed and everyone’s eyes rose in curiosity. All conversations stopped, the atmosphere became eerie and cold. Five young Serpents, the five ones Betty had seen multiple times during her volunteering hours, were sauntering menacingly inside the small dinner, leather jackets shinny under the bright neon lights. They looked angry, _threatening_ , and they were heading their way with matching heavy steps and stone cold eyes.

“You were saying?” Kevin murmured in panic next to her but Betty tuned him out, as everything else around her, around _him_.

Jughead was at the center of the small squad but this wasn’t the handsome guy she was fawning over from afar nor the charming boy that made her feel weak in the knees that single night he almost brushed his lips over her inviting ones. His appearance was disheveled, hair not its usual perfectly imperfect mess but greasy and dirty, the black S t-shirt he had on ripped and bloody under his Serpent jacket with what seemed like oil and asphalt stains on it, his dark jeans dusty and with a hole on his left knee revealing a big, nasty wound that continued hidden up his thigh. His hands were bawled in tight fists on his sides, knuckles bloody red, and his jaw was set, painfully wrinkled like he was holding back a threatening to explode volcano, his face stone cold and littered with a couple of scratches on his left cheek and temple, a bloody cut on his lower lip, a mauve bruise peaking under some sweaty dark waves on his forehead. What had her turning anxious though, terrified even, was his lifeless eyes, their soothing blue shade vanished and their clever glint traded for something else, something darker, that promised war and revenge. Betty shivered; she didn’t know him, their brief encounter was not enough for her to shape an accurate opinion for his character, but deep down she always thought that under his dark exterior he was hiding a golden soul. Now, that his hostile orbs didn’t even spare her a glance but stayed set on the buffed varsity captain, she wasn’t so sure.

“Do you consider yourself a clever guy, Clayton?” the Serpents’ leader growled low in his throat, standing tall and tense next to the seated boy that ignored him, draping casually an arm over the back of his booth.

“That’s not even a question.” Chuck offered him a cocky smirk, winking at some other jocks across him who chuckled at how pathetic those Serpents were.

“Yes, you are right.” Jughead let a humorless chuckle, clenching and unclenching his jaw and trying to control his trembling hands.  “Because there are not two options, just plain no.” he leaned forward, palms flat on the table to spat to his face with venom. “You are a fucking brainless son of bitch that doesn’t even have the decency to man up and admit of his actions.” His voice was controlled, steady, and that made his tone even more deadly, Betty fidgeting with her key necklace nervously behind them.

Her ex sprung to his feet, growling inches away from the raven haired boy’s fuming face. “Watch how you talk about me, _snake_.” He narrowed his eyes and Jughead mimicked him with hatred, both panting angrily like two bulls ready for a face off.

“Did you or did you not pick at the brakes of my bike?” The angry Serpent punctuated every single word sternly, between pants and heavy breaths, really trying to control the boiling lava in his chest. Everyone around them was holding their breaths, Betty sharing a nervous side glance with Archie.

“Welcome to the neighborhood, pal.” Chuck chuckled darkly and the blonde girl gasped, her mind not being able to even grasp how he could do something like that. She always knew he was an asshole but never imagined he would stoop to that level. Betty’s green orbs darkened with rage too.

Jughead huffed, closing his eyes and trying not to lose it, an impossible task since all he could see was red. “I will _fucking_ crash you” he spat murderously “I promise you, this is the last time you get to joke around with your buddies while playing with any of our lives.” His voice reached a higher octave, sealing his promise with a gravely look and turning to walk away, not trusting himself with being civilized anymore and hating indulging into any form of violence.

“Guess I should have cut those breaks off completely.” He heard behind him Chuck and his teammates erupt in loud laughter, some hi-fiving their leader in delight.

Jughead stopped dead in his tracks and huffed in fuming rage, licking his lips slowly, teeth itching to draw blood. In one swift movement, Chuck collided with the wall with a loud and painful thud that had the other Bulldogs spring to their feet and the rest of the Serpents lashing forward in warning, both sides ready to assist their leaders, Jughead’s hands fisting the other boy’s letterman jacket and his irate face being inches away from his as he spat with venom.

“You may not give a damn about me and, trust me, the feeling is mutual” his eyes were seeking to burn him alive under their furious stare “but right now there’s a terrified eleven year old, banished from your precious expensive hospital and with an ugly cast around her throat, that could have been killed instantly if her head landed a few inches closer to the pavement.” Veronica and Cheryl gasped in horror, Kevin brought a hand to his mouth in shock and Archie’s murmured “ _Jesus, Chuck”_ was in utter disgust. Betty could feel her chest tightening, her lips in a thin line as she was shooting daggers to the prick she used to call her boyfriend, nails urging to pierce the skin of her palms in frustration and then claw his eyes out with her bloody fingers.  “So, shove your cocky remarks up your ass and don’t push me today or, so help me God, I will end your football career in a fucking blink.” His wrath was lethal, the bones on his jawline flexing in a way that screamed danger and Chuck had hopefully the good sense just to shove him hard backwards, freeing himself.

“Go back to mud, Jones.” He yelled and nodded towards the door. “Otherwise, this is only the beginning.”

Jughead’s trembling fingers took hold of a beer bottle from the jocks’ table. The glass crashed against the wall violently, inches away from the quarterback’s face who ducked expertly to avoid it, the teens around them letting a panicky shriek at the cracking sound.

“Hey!” Pop emerged from the kitchen, before things would escalade further. “If you wanna resolve your differences, you do it out of my shop. Or else I’m calling the police.” The elder man warned, far from his usual kind-hearted demeanor, and Jughead raised his arms in surrender, before striding in angry swagger out of the diner, his gang members following behind him while throwing deadly looks to the Bulldogs that started barking in hostility.

Betty didn’t even think twice as she flew out of the booth and stomped determined behind them, completely ignoring the confused looks from her classmates.

“Wait!” she shouted once outside, ankle boots clicking stubbornly and sparkly eyes trained upon the back of Jughead’s head, his raven waves falling to the side as he turned sharply at her loud call. He frowned at her, deep lines painting the middle of his forehead but stilled his movements, giving a nod to his friends to go ahead without him. They complied, sending some weird looks to the blonde that came to a halt in front of their leader, before moving further away to wait for him next to their bikes.

“Chuck is the asshole.” She spoke in fury, her own fists now clenched at her sides. “Why are you the one leaving?” she demanded, tilting her chin up, fed up with how unfair the situation was.

Jughead huffed in fake amusement at her silly words, looking over her head where her friends and his rivals were watching them closely through the diner’s windows. “I’m not welcomed here. Nor will I ever find my right here too.” He made a face in clever arrogance.

Betty’s gaze dropped to his appearance, concern coloring her voice. “Is your sister okay? Do you need help?”

“Thanks, but we had enough of all of you.” The guy offered in bitter sarcasm.

“You’re hurt too.” She pointed out with a heavy heart, the pads of her fingertips instinctively touching the corner of his mouth next to the deep wound there.

Jughead was taken aback by the move, his own hand grabbing her wrist in reflex, a little more forcefully than intended, not being familiar with altruistic gestures of affection. His rough action caused her to stumble forward, letting an audible gasp of shock at the close proximity and the heat radiating from his hard body and tempered mood. Betty felt electricity shooting through her veins as their eyes connected for the first time, his stormy and hers gentle, and her lips parted on their own accord, driven by the force that was always there between them. From up close she could see clearly the results of the accident, not only the physical ones but the ones imprinted in his soul, his terrified agony about his sister, his guilt that if something would have happened to her it was all his fault. A sigh trembled against her lips, warming his nicotine laced ones.

He wanted to kiss her again, even more than he did that night that she invaded his world of darkness and highlighted it with splashes of lush golden. But he was angry at the world they were living in, at the assholes of her kind, at the assholes of his, at his own self, at her, at her crystal clear eyes that had the ability to pierce right through his tortured soul. He couldn’t handle the intensity of the moment so he took a step back, dropping her arm as violently as he had taken hold of it. It fell numbly to her side, the girl blinking rapidly to regain her calm and steady her ferociously beating heart.

“I can manage.” He replied coldly, the small patch of skin that briefly stayed under the softness of her fingertips still burning.

Betty curled her arms over her chest, trying to hold her body from shaking under the force of his presence, before whispering in horror. “What he did is attempted homicide. You should go to the police.” She advised him seriously, eyes pleading and voice almost breaking at the weight of her words and the what if behind them.

“Right…” Jughead scoffed, running his fingers through his hair. “And who do you think _objective_ and _unprejudiced_ Sheriff Keller will believe?” his tone and choice of adjectives oozed dark sarcasm, eyes narrowing venomously upon continuing with the hard truth.  “The lost cause of a guy from the wrong side of the tracks or your precious golden boy? Hm? Answer me.” He challenged, board shoulders hunched in a desperate manor as he towered over her, moving some threatening inches closer again, a mix of desire and anger making him want to push her to the nearest wall and ravish her in the roughest of ways.

Betty’s strong will wavered under his imposing posture, eyes dropping to the small distance between them and the bloody stains of his t-shirt, a sigh trembling on her lips at the way he was invading her personal space and conquering more and more ground. “You are not a lost cause.” She breathed in a steadfast whisper. “You have witnesses, I can come with too, I’m sure my friends will also agree to help—” she started brainstorming but he cut her off, his bony, blood and mud stained fingers grabbing a strong hold of the soft cashmere sweater on her shoulders, leaving a mark to contradict its white purity.

“I am not one of those polished, preppy boys you hang out with, you understand that?” Jughead raised his voice, highlighting the words with enough rage that shocked her, her body shaking like a rug doll under his grip. “I’m a bad guy and bad guys deal with their businesses on their own, the way they were raised with.” He spoke inches away from her lips and Betty could almost taste the bitterness in her own mouth, her eyes filling with fat, sullen tears at the coldness of his tone and the pools of blue that felt icier than ever. He should have felt bad at being responsible for shadowing the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen in his life, and a part of him did broke at the sight, but he wouldn’t show it, he couldn’t get attached. Dark necessities were part of his design, she wouldn’t understand. “So save me your good girl musings and let me be. Go back to your pastel world, Cooper. This is reality.”

And with that he was gone, Betty stumbling back as he freed her from him with force, watching him behind a blurry cloud of tears while he hopped on Reggie’s bike without sparing her a second glance. The engine accelerated with a roar, a roar that matched the painfully breaking of her heart and Betty remembered why she didn’t believe in fairytales after all.

* * *

_Did you hear?_

_Those Serpents are dangerous!_

_Something happened yesterday at Pop’s._

_I bet they started it._

_Chuck didn’t say a word._

_Clayton almost killed him._

_Maybe that Serpent was worth it._

_Maybe we all need to stop._

“Small town likes its drama, huh?” Veronica hummed around her paper cup of her coffee, pushing the passenger door of Betty’s white Mini Cooper closed with her hip, and taking a seat on its shinny hood as her best friend gathered her school stuff for the day. The city girl, even though living in Riverdale for two years now, couldn’t still get used to this mentality of petty gossip and ugly prying, her chocolate eyes watching in disgust the teens around her gathered in small circles, being all hush-hush and curiously looking her and Betty’s way.

“Ignore them, it never goes away.” The blonde sighed, locking her parents’ early gift for her seventeenth birthday, and coming over to join her while perching her backpack on her shoulder. She knew the incident at Pop’s yesterday would be front page material for their school community; there was nothing new about that and she didn’t care. Not when she still had a heavy heart and an ugly knot in her chest caused by the Serpent’s stone cold eyes that haunted her.

“Are you okay, B?” her best friend asked in concern, perfect eyebrows knitting together.

“Yeah, yeah, just tired. Stayed up late for a history paper.” She lied expertly, plastering a fake smile on her glossy lips.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Veronica Lodge is never judgy.” she went on playing indifference and taking another sip of her latte. “Not when it comes to hot boys, at least…” she sent her a glare over her brown cup.

Betty just raised an eyebrow, faking ignorance.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me, Betty Cooper.” Veronica scolded her with a swat of her perfect manicured fingers. “That smokeshow of a Serpent, the dark haired, Holden Caulfield one…” she nudged the side of her calf with the tip of her designer heel, giggling around the words in girly delight. “Come on B, I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Or should I say practically undressing each other?” she smirked naughtily.

“That’s nothing!” Betty’s signature blush colored her whole face and the brunette gasped in excitement, ready for more juicy details. “That’s—” she went on to clarify that nothing had happened between them but her eyes caught Kevin and Cheryl practically sprinting to join them, both flustered, and she grabbed Veronica’s arm in alarm. “Don’t say anything just—hey, guys!” she chipped in cheerfully, relieved that the other girl got the message and turned to greet them too with a happy smile.

However, none of them was interested in polite pleasantries. “They are coming.” Kevin said with difficulty, panting like he had ran a marathon with Cheryl next to him nodding vigorously with wide, intrigued eyes. Betty frowned in confusion. “With bikes and leather, emerging from a cloud of gas smoke. They. Are. Coming.” He pointed out every word with fascination, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and turning her suddenly to the direction of the school’s driveway right on time as loud motorcycle engines could be heard approaching.

It was like those slow motion scenes in action movies. Amongst grey gas smoke, five beasty motorcycles in a triangle formation shined under the gloomy morning glow, their black color polished and threatening imposing and their silver details on the sides glistering like sharp blades of lethal weapons. The five riders were hidden behind black futuristic helmets that gave them an air of mysterious danger, all of them dark, brash, like avenging fallen angels in all their black attire glory and their matching snake jackets as a proud war symbol over their muscular shoulders. Only one was standing out from the others, the first one at the top of their pyramid, as a bloody red plaid shirt was hanging from his hips, swaying like a red flag against the wind provocatively. Even without it, Betty knew that behind the helmet it was _him_ , guiding his people to the path of victory.

Everyone was looking at the spectacular show mesmerized, like time had stopped and all hell had broken lose, sending its devils on hot wheels to give another meaning to the definition of sin. Three of the bikes speeded in front doing an impressive wheelie whereas the other two, Jughead’s and the one on its right that Betty guessed it was Reggie’s, drove in a deadly circle before they started drifting around each other, creating a heavy cloud of smoke and a roaring commotion of complaining engines, tires getting burnt against the asphalt with chill rising squealing. Kevin let a breathy _yes_ of excitement, whereas the girls around him simultaneously dropped their heads to the left, mouths agape, lightheaded and shocked by the show. The two motorbikes came to an abrupt, violent but controlled halt that made Betty jump out of her sexual haze, as Jughead, still on the bike, took off his helmet and shook his dark mane in manly fashion, before running a hand covered with a fingerless leather glove over his hair, trying to soothe back his messy waves. Betty caught herself biting her lip, too hooked and turned on to even blink, her anger and disappointment at him and his tone last night magically vanishing.

“Well, hello Mr. Ride Me Good.” Cheryl’s sultry purr made Betty snap out of her daze and squirm awkwardly on her place, toying with her key necklace and trying to control her heating body and raging hormones. Something that Cheryl didn’t even bother with, since she was openly eye-sexing the Serpent leader, a fiery red lock getting twirled around her manicured fingers and a sly smirk curling her matching full lips.

“Damn, this bad boy got moves, right B?” Veronica mused, dragging her eyes from the guy in question to land them teasingly on her best friend. Betty just gulped, green orbs practically glued on him, as he manly high-fived Reggie and hopped off his bike, draping a brown messenger bag over his shoulder.  

“Down, girl.” Cheryl demanded, throwing a side glance to the brunette behind her. “You can look at the menu all you want but you have your own ginger stallion to ride to oblivion.” She scolded her and Veronica gasped a chuckle in fake offence. “This black tiger is mine.”

Betty felt a hint of jealously at the comment but it didn’t last long as she got distracted again by the guy at the front of the Serpent squad that was now making its way to the school entrance. Walking with a sex-oozing confidence, red flannel swinging on his sides, shoulders rolled back proudly, raven locks over his eyes and the marks of yesterday’s accident still evident on his face like battle scars, he turned swiftly to the side and connected his eyes with hers, soothing blue this time and cleverly agile just like she liked, sending her one of his charming winks that she had terribly missed, before turning his attention back to his friends and disappearing inside the building.

“ _Elizabeth Anne Cooper_ , did you see that?!” Kevin’s elated gasp next to her ear startled her, the boy shaking her arm in glee at the promiscuous interaction he had just witnessed, his female friend trying to calm her dizzy head and fluttering heart.

“That’s unfair!” Cheryl exclaimed loudly. “How is Betty always stealing the good ones?” she turned to face them, hands thrown in exasperation. “Minus, Chuck; Chuck is a mega asshole.” She went to clarify with a bitchy shrug.

Kevin came to stand next to her, placing a finger on his chin in though while examining the blonde. “The good girl vibe? The doe eyes? The shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets smile maybe?” He listed in a thrilled tone of voice, spending suspense around the idea of solving the riddle that was Betty Cooper.

The girl in question rolled her eyes, letting a breathy chuckle. “He is just a cocky gang member. I’m sure he meant nothing by it.” She shrugged like she didn’t care at all, even though she could practically feel her blood pumping in her veins fueled by adrenaline. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, some of us have an honor roll academic career that would like to maintain.” She threw in a fake stuck-up tone, teasing them and offering them a cute pretentious girly wave before turning to drag her feet lazily to Biology class.

“Low blow, Cooper!” Betty heard Cheryl shout from behind her. “Add ten more squats for you on today’s cheerleading practice!” she turned and took her tongue out at her, laughing when she saw the redhead giving her the finger before giggling too.

Betty’s happy smile stayed on her lips until she reached her first class of the day. Barely taking two steps inside, her palms became sweaty again as she spotted Jughead and three of his friends at the back of the classroom, childishly playing with the skeleton model at the corner, ignoring the stares from the rest of the students around them. Betty made it to her seat, aware of Jughead’s eyes on her, but didn’t raise her head to acknowledge him, not wanting to appear like a girl that could turn into putty with just one of his silly boyish games. Even though she totally was.

The teacher came soon after, students scrambled around to get to their seats, and a pack of red Marlboro dropped on her desk and startled her, Betty snapping her head up in question and catching him smirking at her while dropping on an empty desk further to her left. She raised an eyebrow, delicately taking hold of the empty packet and bringing her hands to rest on her lap to shield the unexpected gift from any prying eyes. On the lid “ _open me_ ” was written in black neat handwriting that surprised her and Betty did so intrigued, only to find a small piece of paper and a single cigarette. Unfolding the paper, she read:

“ _I’m sorry about yesterday. Me angry is not a walk in the park. I snapped at you with no reason when all you wanted was to help. I’m an asshole, I know this much. But as I later understood_ ” there was an arrow pointing to the cigarette before the rest of the words were in brackets _“(this lone bad guy in the abyss of the empty packet represents me perfectly and will explain everything better than I ever will)_ ” Betty grimaced to hide the smile that was threatening to curl on her lips at his charismatic self, as her slender fingers pulled out the white roll, now littered with black handwriting all around too “ _I have grown another vice than smoking and that is pretty blondes with sweet eyes and a sharp tongue. So, for the sake of my addicted self, can you offer me the smile you’ve been saving for me?_ ” There was a tiny smiley face at the end and this did it, it brought a big and lovesick smile on her face, Betty biting her lip at his actions and the way he was making her feel. Sure, they would have more to talk about but this was a nice first move from his part for reconciliation.

“Oh no, I’m not having you all gathered at one side.” Mrs. Porter’s voice pierced through her ears and Betty focused her eyes up to see what the deal was about, the teacher talking to the Serpents that were all paired up together in one row. “New students mingle with the old ones, I want diversity pairs.”

Betty gathered her stuff and swiftly plopped into the seat next to Jughead, the boy looking at her with a surprised smirk.

“What?” she huffed incredulously. “You are a jackass” he bounced his head back in amusement at her curse word while she shrugged “but I’m forgiving so…” she turned to him and sighed before curling her lips in the most dashing, purely authentic Betty Cooper smile. Jughead nodded in understanding, a faint blush creeping on his cheekbones, taking his pen and writing something on her opened notebook.

_What a deadly vice you are, Cooper._

* * *

“I’m starting a newspaper.”

Spotless white sneakers slid on the cement ground next to him and Jughead smirked as he looked up from his slouching position near earth level. Bended knees in a low squat and face to face with the silver exhaust pipe of his bike, he was ceremoniously dusting it and checking its condition at the parking lot of Riverdale High at a rather warm morning in the north side of town. However, every ounce of concentration over his task at hand vanished into thin air the moment that specific pair of long, killer legs appeared on his peripheral vision. _Betty_ _sex-on-legs_ _Cooper_.

“I thought your folks had one.” He addressed her, squinting under the rich sunrays that created a halo of golden light around her ethereal beauty. She was leaning at the seat of the bike, the dark leather being complimented by the porcelain skin of her toned thighs as the hem of her brown skirt had risen from its modest place a little under her mid-thigh, her left leg bended by the knee and both of them looking like going for miles from the angle he was openly checking them out. Involuntarily, he licked his lips around his never fading naughty smirk.

“I’m not talking about a town newspaper, Juggie.” Betty giggled lightly. “I’m starting a kids’ newspaper, at Southside Elementary.” She clarified, straightening up her shoulders proudly.

“Because…?” he dragged the word in confusion, raising his eyebrows adorably.

“The children I’m helping are getting better and better at reading and writing but stale learning is gonna turn boring and ineffective in the long run. So they need something fun and creative to spike their interest and hopefully improve their literary skills even more.” She was speaking with passion, loving the idea and loving those kids even more. Jughead couldn’t help but form a wide grin at her incredible drive and will to contribute in the best way she could.

“Sounds good, I guess.” Nodding happily up to her, he saw her biting her lip not to break into the biggest smile in the history of smiles.

“It is. It’s innovative and I’m excited.” Her attempt was a lost battle to begin with and she finally beamed down at him. “I talked to the principal, he agrees and he even told me that maybe this will turn into a monthly school thing, if the trial is successful.” She gasped in genuine enthusiasm, wiggling her legs lightly while letting a cute little squeal of triumph.

Jughead chuckled; he couldn’t really help himself. “I’m sure it will. Those menaces practically adore you. And I don’t really blame them.”

He winked at her, she nudged her cheek adorably against her shoulder in girly shyness, biting back a smile. Two weeks had passed since the Serpents started attending Riverdale High and those two weeks were the best of both their academic years. They were lab partners, book club buddies and writing enthusiasts and every day they were growing closer and closer. They were in nickname basis; at least Betty was. And she was always Cooper for him. Betty had taken a sudden weird liking in her surname and how couldn’t she? Rolling out of his tongue, it was simultaneously the most sacred and sinful thing she had ever heard.

“Whatcha working on?” she lightly tapped his knee with the side of her sneaker, him wiping his greasy fingers on the rug he was holding before raising to his full height, eyes following the route of her smooth legs as he did so. That naughty smirk trembled again on his chapped lips.

“Nothing really.” He sighed, abandoning the dirty rug to the side. “I keep hearing those tiny metallic noises, I guess I’ll have to check this beauty with Mongoose over at the garage later.” he informed her casually, Betty knowing pretty much everything about his world at this point, grabbing hold of his bag and his leather jacket that were lying next to her on the sponge seat. He had a delicious form-fitting ash grey V neck t-shirt on and Betty actually did a subtly double take of his biceps and hard chest with lustful eyes.

“I can take a look if you want.” She said more focused on his body muscles than his face, feeling heat creeping up her already rosy cheeks. Upon moving her disorientated stare back to his witty blue orbs with difficulty and seeing him sending her an amused questioning glare, she went on to explain matter-of-factly. “My dad and I fix cars together.”

Jughead grimaced in appreciation, draping his jacket over his shoulder in manly fashion. “I’ve never thought you were a greaser kind of girl.” His flirty tone, a tone that he usually used around Betty Cooper, started coloring the edges of his words again, a lopsided smirk of boyish swagger playing on his lips.

Betty bit her lip, eyes shining in playful banter. “Oh, that’s when you’re wrong, Jughead Jones.” She shook her head in amusement. “I’m not afraid to get a little dirty sometimes.” Her voice dropped an octave without her planning to do so and she instinctively leaned forward, green eyes sending him a faux innocent glare under thick eyelashes.

He stepped closer too, smirk intact and the pads of fingertips brushed ever so lightly over the hem of her skirt against her thigh, clearly enjoying the view. “I like the skirt today, Cooper.” His eyes connected with hers, their heavy breaths mingling as she tilted her head up, craving more of his presence, more of his touch.

“Well, I can lend it to you sometime if you want.” Betty teased him cleverly, face deadpanned and head angling as she eyed his lips.

“Funny.” He let a breathy chuckle at her dorkiness, bringing his other hand to play with the hem of her mustard shirt that had fallen over her shoulder, revealing a burgundy lacey bra strap against her prominent collarbone. “But wearing it is not part of my plan.” His lips were inches away from hers, Betty almost whimpering at the close proximity. “For either of us.” He teased back in a low voice and the blonde swore her bare thighs clenched involuntarily at his dark tone and full of promises innuendos in a desperate need to make that boy hers now more than ever.

She felt the bra strap snap with sound against her sensitive skin. But it wasn’t by his delicate fingers and suddenly, there was someone else’s breath at the swell of her ear. Betty snapped violently back to reality, literally jumping on her seat.

“Nice one, Betts. Raunchy.” Chuck appeared out of nowhere with a venomous smirk and mood set for trouble, looking between the two teens that were caught in an intimate moment seconds ago. Jughead stiffened against her in defense.

“Get off me, Chuck!” She pushed him away by his shoulder, grimace of utter disgust in her face. “And don’t call me that.” She warned with fury in her eyes.

“I’m just appreciating the change in wardrobe.” He shrugged in a standoffish manner. “Pink was not really your color.” Curling his arms over his buff chest, his coal eyes roamed over her body in a way that always made her feel uncomfortable.

Betty’s glare at him turned cold as ice. “We both know that you never saw anything.”

“Well, maybe this is a subtle plea for me to do so this time. I’m always up for it, babe. All you have to do is ask.” The varsity captain exclaimed with a grand hand gesture, relishing in the fake status points his letterman jacket was offering him.

“This is over, Chuck. I ended it.” The blonde girl pointed out bravely. “How many times do I have to remind you that I broke up with you?” she threw to his face, doe eyes narrowing menacingly and nails digging in the leather of the seat she was resting on, trying to control her anger.

Chuck returned her hostile glare. “Yeah, and look where that decision got you.” He whispered, mean and bitter, leaning forward to bring his face inches away from hers. “Turning into nothing more than a _Southside slut_.” He spat each word with hatred, the insult at the end accompanied by one of his cold and presumptuous side smirks.

Betty didn’t get the chance to reply. Jughead, that all this time was in the background engaged in a battle of control with his boiling range, lashed forward, his fist colliding hard with Chuck’s jaw with an audible sound of bones breaking. His blasphemous words made him see red, sending the jock flying to the ground and jumping over him, straddling his abdomen as he started throwing punch after punch on his face. Betty was screaming for them to stop, people were starting to gather around murmuring and snapping pictures and Archie with Reggie rushed through the crowd to get Jughead off the laying boy, only for both of them to be shoved back angrily by the blinded with rage raven haired guy as he kept beating the crap out of his rival, crackling bones brutally and teaching him a good lesson for disgracing the perfection that was Betty Cooper.

“Hey! HEY!” the principal’s voice echoed loudly, as he quickly emerged down the stairs and to the crowd of people in the middle of the parking lot. Grabbing the Serpent’s shoulder, he detached him violently from Chuck that sprung to his feet in a bloody mess. “Mr. Jones, in my office now!” Weatherbee shouted to the boy with the blood stained knuckles and angrily panting chest.

“What?!” Betty snapped, stepping between the principal and the defender of her honor. “Jughead didn’t do anything wrong! Chuck was the one sexually harassing me!” she exclaimed urgently.

“Jones lashed out on me, I was in self-defense.” Chuck hollered, like the spoilt brat he was.

“Mr. Jones, with me.” The principal insisted.

The disheveled raven haired guy let a dark chuckle, curtly brushing his thump over his lower lip, wiping the blood there. “No need. I’m perfectly aware of the verdict.” He took some smoldering steps backwards, sending an apologizing and sullen glance to Betty, before turning around to walk away with heavy, fuming footsteps.

“Detention for the whole week, Mr. Jones!” the elder man in charge shouted over his back. “I’ll see you after class.”

“This is ridiculous!” Betty complained in a high-pitched voice. “Chuck is walking around disrespecting girls and you are going to completely ignore it because what? He is the coach’s son?” she was starting to get furious herself now, demanding equality and justice for the wrongly punished boy.

“Ms. Cooper, I advise you to lower your voice and watch your tone, if you don’t want to face the same fate as Mr. Jones.” Weatherbee warned her with stern eyes behind his glasses.

“Brilliant!” the teen huffed. “Should I stay silent while being treated with misogyny? Is that what you’re implying here, Mr. Weatherbee?” she narrowed her pretty eyes at him incredulously, always ready to fight for her rights.

The principal sighed, turning to the other party of the argument. “Mr. Clayton, care to explain yourself?”

“I was just pointing out how Betty’s shirt was way too low on her shoulders for school grounds.” Now supplied with some paper towels, her ex played the golden boy card, looking her straight in the eyes. “Can you blame us then if we get distracted and tempted, sir?” He ended his sexist statement with a cocky smirk and the girl actually lashed forward to attack him with a low growl, only for the principal to block her view.

“That’s enough, Mr. Clayton.” He cut him off, wanting to relieve the tension. “Ms. Cooper, I would like you to put on your jacket or change into a different shirt.” He suggested in his authoritative voice again.

“What?! This is absurd!” Betty resented, eyebrows knitted together in a painful frown, hands bawled to her sides in fists and trembling from anger.

“You know we have a policy regarding wardrobe that is offensive or profane. And any student should respect that policy.” He reprimanded her.

“I’m wearing a mini skirt and you are telling me that a patch of skin around my collarbone along with a bra strap is tantalizing the male popularity?” she almost yelled in disbelief and at how ludicrous all these sounded.

“The length of your skirt is approved by the school’s dress code. The hint of undergarment is not.” Conservative and narrow-minded, the elder man recited as if reading straight out of the school’s protocol charter.

“Well, it’s not my fault my male classmates are that stupid to not know that under my shirt were actual female breasts, before I came to school sporting a visible bra strap.” Betty deadpanned, holding her ground proudly with fiery green eyes, sending the students around her in a unified fit of shocked gasps.

“Ms. Cooper!” principal Weatherbee hissed in offence. “Show some modesty! You either change the shirt or you are gaining detention. For a month.” He gave her an ultimatum in a strict, warning tone of voice.

“You want me to lose the shirt?” the teen challenged, feeling her hands clench in fists at the curt nod of the man in charge of their school community. “Fine.” She shrugged casually and with one swift movement she crossed her hands at the hem of her shirt, taking it off her body and throwing it to the ground next to the bewildered principal, a wave of camera flashes and disbelieving buzzing rising around them.

“How’s this for modesty?” Chin up and shoulders rolled back proudly, showing off her bra and her nature that she was supposed to be ashamed for, Betty’s determination didn’t faze under Weatherbee’s furious stare or her classmates’ murmurs of disapproval and scrutiny.

“Don’t bother showing up here again for a week, Ms. Cooper. You’re suspended.” He shouted in his usual authoritative tone of voice, completely appalled from the behavior of one of the school’s star students.

“Oh, I wasn’t planning to. Indulging in a chauvinistic and racist environment is something I’m better off.” Grabbing Jughead’s Serpent jacket that was long forgotten on the ground and throwing it over her topless torso contemptuously, she grabbed both their bags and followed his trail away from the crowd, mentally flicking her middle finger to the narrow-minded mentality that was Riverdale.  

* * *

Jughead watched as his fingers drummed over the beige plastic in coordination with the torturous ticking of the wall clock over the white board. The book he was pretending to read, even though his favorite, was proving to be a rather unsuccessful form of distraction from the dullness of the empty classroom and his still turbulent level of anger. With long limps crossed at the ankles and sprawled under the desk he occupied at the further back of the room, the raven haired troublemaker was hiding behind the hard copy of his book, thankful that at least Weatherbee was occupying himself with some paperwork and not holding him under his scrutinizing and accusatory gaze. That didn’t mean he felt less uneasy with the situation; getting detention because of an illiterate dumbass like Chuck Clayton was the epitome of wasting time. The reason behind his outburst though, in the form of a blonde, doe eyed vision, was making him wonder why he wasn’t still there at the hallway breaking a few more bones of his in sweet revenge.

Weatherbee announced that he needed some files from his office. Jughead exhaled the deep breath he was holding as the door closed behind the elder man with a soft click. However, he once again sucked in a breath when it re-opened and in sneaked no else than Betty Cooper, sporting her most persuasive coy expression and his own Serpent jacket. His eyes almost rolled at the back of his head at the sight.

“I thought I’ve lost that by now.” Sliding up to sit more straight on the uncomfortable wooden chair, Jughead’s lips formed a sly smile feeling excitement coil low in his stomach and even an involuntary twitch inside his skinny jeans. She looked utterly sinful, cheeks rosy and lips prettily pink as always, her perfect ponytail disheveled and the black leather adorning her tiny form. It was zipped up a little over her breasts, the material curving deliciously over her spectacular female anatomy, and it fell over her hips, the hem of her skirt barely visible over his favorite view, those miles-long legs. The Serpent could feel his mouth going dry instantly, as she approached.

“Well, good for you, I’m a neat freak.” She threw him a cheerful Betty Cooper smile and shook an arm in a dorky fashion, her hand buried inside the long sleeve, making him chuckle lightly. As soon as their eyes connected though, the atmosphere shifted.

“Please tell me you didn’t get detention too.” He raised an eyebrow in question, examining her as she rounded the desk to rest at the edge of it, facing him.

“Well, I got it worse.” Betty shrugged matter-of-factly. “I’m suspended for a week.”

Jughead huffed in disbelief. “Because of the prick, Clayton?” he was starting to get worked up again.

The blonde shook her head, focusing her round eyes on his knuckles, covered in dry blood now, on his lap. “Because Weatherbee wanted me to take off my shirt, claiming that it was too distracting for my male classmates.” She grimaced at the accusation, words coming out in scoffs at how ridiculous the statement was. “So I did” she shrugged again “and threw it to his face.” a badass smile started creeping at the edge of her lips and she raised her head to face him, feeling her heart flutter at the heated look of appreciation and male intrigue he was giving her.

“Damn, Cooper” he gasped, teeth chewing on his bottom lip “I wish I could have seen that.” Images of her stripping to her bra in the middle of the school parking lot filled his brain and the primal side of his subconcious cursed him from getting caught up with the Clayton crap and missing such spectacular view. But then he struck him that now, at that very moment, she was naked under his jacket, the jacket that he was sure would be soaked in her scent of jasmine and female delicacy, and his fingers gripped the denim material on his thighs to anchor himself and not lash forward in a frenzy to make her his. 

What he couldn’t control was his stare, filled with sexual promises and undertones, that she noticed and blushed prettily under, dropping her eyes shyly to watch her fingers picking at the hem of the leather jacket wrapped around her. Jughead wanted desperately to find out where this natural redness began and where it ended, which parts of her body were scarlet red, rosy, blush and all the rest of the palette of her colors.

“You didn’t have to stand up for me against him.” She went on in a lower voice, changing the subject. “He is a brainless fuckboy; his insults don’t affect me anymore.” The time when Betty was behaving like a giddy school girl for the attention of the Bulldogs’ captain was long before gone, as well as her tears at his classic bastard behavior during their short-lived fling.

Jughead shrugged, trying to appear aloof and standoffish. “I wasn’t raised to be an idle onlooker. We protect and respect women; it’s a Serpent thing.” It truly was, there was a high morality amongst their clan regarding the protection of women and children.

“No” Betty shook her head, sending him a timid, grateful smile “it’s a Jughead Jones thing.”

“Maybe so.” The smirk that danced over his thin lips was borderline adorable before he turned serious again, blue orbs searching for something on her stunningly beautiful face. “I’m sorry if I scared you.” he finally said this thoughts out loud, his tone of voice turning softer, like the cashmere or silk he was sure always adorned her feminine curves.

Betty’s perfect eyebrows knitted in a heartbreaking fashion, the girl sliding over the desk and closer to him, the side of her calf brushing the side of his knee. “I’m never scared of you.” She promised him truthfully, only admiration and longing intensifying the shade of her green irises. The irises that dropped to his lips, spotting the wound there and worrying about it. “Your scar has opened up.” It was more a whisper of desire than a concerned statement, as she instinctively bent down at him, leaning forward, lips once again inches away from his parted and inviting ones.

“Cooper…” he dragged her surname in a low manly breath, his own eyes dropping to her mouth and the rosy tongue he so badly wanted to graze with his teeth and suck in the abyss of his mouth.

“Jones…” she returned his tone, moving an inch closer.

“You’re playing with fire.” his tone held a subtle warning, an undermined threat, a _good girls get burnt by bad boys like me_ kind of message.

She got the insinuation. And she leaned even closer, lips dancing against his as she sighed in insatiable hunger.

“Good. Burn me alive.”

He didn’t need more encouragement after that. In a swift movement that sucked the air out of her lungs, Jughead moved forward with an almost painful growl, taking hold of her cheeks and claiming her luscious lips, raw and demanding, drawing a shocked gasp out of them. The force of the movement made her lean backwards, fingers gripping his t-shirt at the sides of his waist, his sinful mouth coaxing hers open, demanding more, demanding entrance. She granted it of course and his tongue invaded the hotness of her mouth with a big exhale of oxygen in the form of a male hiss of appreciation and anticipation that travelled to all her nerve-endings instantly, causing electricity to shoot through her veins. A strong arm curled around her waist and lifted her up effortless, Betty’s surprise squeal rolling from her tongue to his, as the two muscles twirled in a wet hurricane of lust, him hoisting her on the desk with a loud thud and settling between her legs, dropping his hands on her hips and sliding them over the plastic surface while jerking his own in perfect coordination, her skirt getting wrinkled between them.

There was a sizeable bulge against the skimpy lace of her panties and Betty dropped her head back at the contact, breaking their kiss to let a filthy moan as his teeth closed around her chin, lips trembling against her flesh in a wanton groan at the heat and wetness against the front of his pants. Her fingers twirled the front of his t-shirt, effectively pulling him flat against her, as he started littering her smooth neck with open mouthed kisses and wet, bruising sucks, her left leg hitching over his side, the heel of her sneaker urging him to grind harder and firmer against her dripping wet center, and her other curling around his knee, keeping him captive between her thighs, a prisoner at her mercy. He was leaving dirty sighs and heavy breaths against the sensitive skin of her collarbone, biting and nibbling and creating love bites of all shapes and sizes, and Betty was losing her mind, letting high-pitched sighs and moans at a need that she never felt before, an insane urge to rip his clothes and demand for him to ride her fast and dirty, treat her like his precious, roaring motorbike.

“I wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you through that window.” His tongue licked a trail from the dip of her collarbone to her ear, biting the earlobe before growling the words in a whisper and circling his hard erection against the place she needed him the most. “You are the most exquisite vision I’ve ever seen in my life.” His hand pulled at her ponytail to suck violently just under her jawline, Betty writhing and gasping under him, arching her chest against his fingers that were now playing with the zipper of his Serpent jacket.

“I’ve never been this crazy for a guy before.” She whined pathetically, tightening even more the hold of her leg around his hip, feeling her whole body shiver under his skillful ministrations and dominant nature. His bony fingers curled around her chin, forcing her to look at him, as his other hand started lowering the zipper torturously slow, both their chests panting hard and their eyes darkening more and more with lust but never backing from their passionate stare off. Jughead was the first one to declare defeat as the leather outerwear loosened around her breasts, him licking his lips at the sight of the two mounts, round, firm and heaving, pushed up mouthwateringly and wrapped in sexy dark burgundy lace for his eyes only.

“God, you’re so sexy.” He hissed sensually, bouncing his head back to watch his large hands caress from the shoulders to her sternum, over her breasts, her ribs until they settled firmly on her prominent hipbones, Betty arching under his touch, head rolling heavily side to side as low erotic sighs were leaving her open in wonder lips. His chapped lips came to kiss the top of her right breast and she mewled, then his teeth pulled the flesh at the curve of the other, right next to the cute little bow at the middle of her bra, making her gasp and buck her hips towards his rolling ones, before he moved further down, leaving wet kisses on her flexing stomach, her ribs, her navel that had her moaning low in her violently rising and falling chest and gripping a fistful of his tantalizing raven waves for dear life.

The ultimate destination was her left hip, Jughead smirking against the baby blue lacey thong that the misplaced on her waist skirt revealed, before curling his fingers around it and pushing aside the material for his mouth to linger, parted and watering, against her hipbone. Betty’s eyes snapped open, their green shade darker than ever before, and she looked down at him, Jughead connecting their lustful orbs from his place almost between his legs. Opening his lips and sucking loudly her flesh there, she closed his eyes to relish in the feeling of filthily abusing her skin, bringing his teeth to the game and biting hard, sucking and nibbling, the angel underneath him forming the most voluptuous moans that went straight to his painful now erection that was begging to sink into her thrashing body that was created by and for sin. A sultry _fuck_ left her bubblegum pink lips and her head fell backwards as she rested her palms splayed on the desk behind her and Jughead almost lost it at the sight of pure and innocent Betty Cooper getting lost in pleasure with a bad boy like him, a boy that parents always advised good girls to stay away from. With mouth wide open, silk sweat on the swell of her breasts, the infamous Serpent jacket still draped over her shoulders and legs spread wide with a patch of soaking wet lace between them though, she was far from the good girl everyone was mistaken her for. And that was driving Jughead Jones mad and utterly helpless under her spell.

Once pleased with the large round redness on her skin that would turn into a lovely mauve bruise to compliment all of her other choices of panties for the rest of the week, the raven haired boy let the waistband of her thong snap back against her hipbone, Betty letting a hiss at the contact of the elastic with her irritated skin, before she watched him running the tip of his tongue in a straight line from her navel all the way up her stomach, the valley of her breasts, the front of her neck, before shoving it again inside her mouth and treating her with a wet and lazy make out.

“ _Jesus_ , Jughead, what are you doing to me?” The blonde beauty murmured against his lips, fingers dancing from his chest to his neck, only to get lost inside his thick hair.

“You’ve seen nothing yet, Cooper.” He licked her down lip and then bit it lightly, her moan of appreciation and dizzy sexual desire warming his parted mouth. “Now, off you go.” He curled his hands around the back of her thighs, effortlessly putting her on the ground and holding her close as she stumbled forward, too lightheaded to actually stand on her own.

“You can’t be serious.” She scoffed looking up at him, her body rigid and wanting more of him, right here, right now.

“Weatherbee is going to be back any minute now.” Jughead reminded her, bending down to brush the tip of his nose against hers in newfound affection. “And I want to do this right with you. I wanna take you out on a date” he gave her one of her favorite boyish smiles before dropping to leave a tender kiss on her neck “and a second” another kiss “and a third…” another and another and another and she was dizzy once again.

Betty smiled dreamingly, eyes closed and lips pecking the collarbone she was nudging her cheek against. “Only if you pick me up with that bike of yours.”

He chuckled against her skin, feeling her shiver, before pulling back and pushing a rebellious golden lock behind her ear. “You got yourself a deal. Friday night?” he raised his eyebrows in question.

“Friday night.” she confirmed with a happy nod and a girly smile, lower lip trapped between her teeth. “I’ll wear my shortest dress.” she toyed with his hormones like a pro, making him moan, slender fingers curling around his belt loop and rubbing her bra clad chest over his as she leaned to whisper playfully next to his lips.

Jughead’s eyes glistered with naughty mischief. “And those panties.” he offered back, drinking in her body hungrily and sneaking a hand over her firm behind under her skirt. “I wanna take a closer look.” He squeezed the bare skin of her ass, Betty jumping and letting a squeak of girly delight as she landed on his hard chest with a flustered giggle. “And don’t forget, Cooper. You owe me a smile.” he tipped her chin with the pointer of his free hand in faux warning before leaving a chaste kiss on her lips and untangling himself from her, instantly feeling empty.

And smile she did, bright and dashing and youthfully, receiving the one thing that made her start falling in love with the bad boy and his golden heart; a wink.


	2. Heliophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is finally here! I'm so sorry for the long wait and I'm very grateful to all of you for sending me all those wonderful comments and compliments. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The River Vixens.

Young, beautiful, sanguine, an ornament of fine femininity throughout the entire sports history of the quaint town of Riverdale.

Cheryl Blossom;  _the Redhead Amazon_ , the top of the pyramid, the woman in charge, the H.B.I.C. of this squad of model-like beauty and long legs. The leader-born, even though second-born, the rebellious spirit, the cold sweat laced wet dream of every teenage boy that couldn’t make it to her selective list of conquests.

Veronica Lodge; the  _Midnight Pussycat_ , the city girl that shook the easy-flowing waters of the town that lay sleeping, the socialite that climbed the school’s social ladder overnight, the cheerleader that got the quarterback in an fairytale adolescent love story that was bound to lead to a June wedding somewhere in Upper East Manhattan.

And then, Betty Cooper;  _the Ethereal Goddess_ , the student most-likely to succeed, the trophy daughter, the next-door sweetheart, the old starlet beauty with doe eyes the shade of lush meadows and pouty lips in the prettiest cherry color of Lolita innocence.

The girl that came from a successful line of Coopers. (Hal Cooper, varsity captain of the championship winning football team of 1984, Alice Cooper (nee Smith), vice-captain of the cheerleading squad, Student Body President, Prom Queen, Chic Cooper, head of the school’s newspaper, star football player and top scorer of Riverdale Bulldogs, his jersey with the number 26 still hanging proudly on the school’s gymnasium, Polly Cooper, multiple award winning Mathlete and the first and only cheerleading captain to achieve first place for the River Vixens at the Nationals.)

The girl that had the background and the talent to be Vixen captain but refused because she knew that was her cousin’s childhood dream.

The girl that passed out on last year’s Homecoming, even though she was going to be crowned Queen, to mop over ice-cream with Veronica because Archie was being a dick.

The girl that held Kevin’s hand the first time he came out to his father.

The girl that self-stitched Archie’s practically ruined punching bag, making it better than new.

The girl that wrote an expose about sexual harassment and rape culture flourishing inside the grounds of their high school, a place that was supposed to shape brilliant young minds not deteriorate them.

The girl that co-founded the first high school club of young feminists.

The girl that was volunteering at the Southside.

The girl that stood her ground against a seemingly dangerous but poorly educated Serpent.

The girl that right now was being just  _a girl_ , rolling her glorious hips in some tight spandex Nike training shorts in ash grey in coordination with her fellow cheerleaders but better than the rest, sassier, deliciously tantalizing.

Jughead Jones was putty for all the versions of that girl.

Sprawled on the wooden bleachers of the school’s gym the five Serpent friends were watching the mouthwatering sight of the dancing girls in front of them. The young leader was at the center, Ricky and Gush on either side of him with eyes round and barely blinking and mouth lightly agape, Blaine on the bleacher behind him, where Jughead was resting his elbows, having a leg perched up casually and a dumbfounded smirk on his blushing face and Reggie in front of all of them, giddy grin intact and mischief in his shinning coal like eyes, laying comfortably on his side and holding his head up on an elbow, next to his best friend’s outstretched and crossed at the ankles long limbs. No one was talking, no one was even breathing because, truthfully, there were a lot of bare legs and tight active wear clothes on feminine curves to allow enough blood supply in their brains for another body function apart from staring.

_Looks like you've been starving_

_You've got those hungry eyes_

_You could use some sugar_

_'Cause your levels ain't right_

Any other time Jughead would appreciate the female virility but today  _sex-on-legs_  Cooper was to Cheryl’s right, making it a herculean task to look away. It was like watching her in slow motion; stunning face shining with glee, messy ponytail and rebellious locks swaying to some pop song he’d never heard before with every gracious twirl she took, a veil of sweat coaxing her collarbones and some salty droplets leaving a zig-zag trail down her sternum, disappearing into her white sports bra that pushed her breasts up deliciously, the perfect round mounds bouncing to the beat and making him follow the action with hooded eyes and a tiny side smirk of appreciation.

_'Cause I'm all that you want, boy_

_All that you can have, boy_

_Got me spread like a buffet_

_Bon a, bon appétit, baby_

They were supposed to be rehearsing for some kind of innovational musical the theater kids were due to perform in a month, thus their own choice of athletic wear instead of their usual cheerleading uniform or their yellow and blue practice attire. However, he wasn’t sure how on earth this seemingly food related play was appropriate enough to be performed in front of elated, camera holding dads and proudly cooing moms when clearly the type of tasting the lyrics implied wasn’t dinner time material. As quickly as the thought sprung to his mind though, it vanished completely because Betty Cooper was exquisitely shaking her sexy body in skin-tight shorts and a fitting sports bra and all he could do was ogle her strong legs and watch her firm butt pop and move side to side, Jughead being minutes before actually groaning at the soft porn performance she was offering, with witty eyes concentrated only on him the entire time.  

“Betty, on one!” the redhead captain’s imposing voice sounded over the loud music, startling the raven haired boy but not the girl in question that merely nodded and formed a line along with the others behind Cheryl, before the girls divided in two and Betty was left standing in the middle, bouncy ponytail and all. Jughead’s grin reached his ears, like the one of a five-year-old boy on Christmas morning; she was going to have a solo part and he shifted more comfortably on his seat, intrigued to watch the marvelous show.

_So you want some more_

_Well, I'm open 24_

_Wanna keep you satisfied_

_Customer's always right_

There was a hip bob in perfect coordination to the beat before she dropped to the maple hardwood floor in a split position at the “open” part with a wink thrown his way and Jughead was gone, practically feeling himself twitch against the zipper of his dark grey jeans and his teeth painfully bite on his lower lip, as she was now rolling on the floor, arching her back and rising up with a subtle but utterly sinful twerk of her butt. The cheerleaders around her were doing some kind of choreography too but he couldn’t even register people let alone motion when there was a hurricane of blonde hair blurring his vision, as she twirled her head wildly, and her stomach muscles were flexing in a titillating way while her hips were rolling, fueling his desire to move along with her in a similar way that required less people and definitely less clothes.

_And it's okay_

_If you take your time_

_Eat with your hands, fine_

_I'm on the menu_

_(Go ahead)_

She was joined by the rest now, but even with a million girls around Jughead would always see her, especially when she was challenging him to a food fiesta with not burgers and fries but her as a full course meal. An image of the blonde beauty sprawled on his bed covered with whipped cream and strawberry frosting as a creek of milky chocolate was drawing a path from her slim fingers to her full lips, down her neck, the valley of her breasts, dipping in her navel and disappearing to the place he bet she was sweeter than any baked good invaded his mind and the foxy smirk on his lips was inevitable along with a hard gulp, the boy trying but failing to keep his hormones at bay. He could actually feel his mouth salivating more, drooling at the sight of her being confident and smiling and happy, and Jughead couldn’t wait anymore for tomorrow night to come, for finally being alone with her at the first date he had solemnly planned and he was praying to be of her liking. At least he hoped that neither his sweaty palms nor his - perpetual around her, it was ridiculous really - boner would be evident enough for him to send her away running.

“Alright, Vixens, that’s enough for today. Hit the showers; you stink.” Cheryl’s voice brought him out of his reverie once again, along with Reggie’s loud attempt to coordinate his long limbs and stand up straight before erupting in some wholeheartedly approving clapping that echoed boastfully in the now silent gym. The Vixen captain raised a cold eyebrow at their direction.

“Great job!  _Totally.Freaking.Great.Job_!” Jughead’s childhood best friend unashamedly hollered in his baritone voice with a shit-eating grin and face elated and colored with boyish appreciation, earning a snobbish look from Cheryl and some giggles from the amused girls around on their way out of the gym and to the locker rooms.

Betty followed the same trail, engaged in girly chatter with Veronica and two other cheerleaders while taking a sip from her water bottle, some droplets trickling down her chin, hydrating the skin around the chain of her tiny silver key necklace and dripping in the valley of those luscious breasts that Jughead got acquainted with nearly a week ago, making the mesmerized boy lick his suddenly dry lips, as if to taste the water mixed with salty sweat for himself, another vision added to his midnight reminiscing of her and her glorious anatomy as he laid on cold bedsheets against his overly heated skin. She felt him staring and she turned to send him a lovely look over her shoulder and her tiny bra strap, offering him a blushing smile and then biting her lower lip when he reciprocated it with her favorite boyish smile, and that was enough of a sign for Jughead to take the hint that she longed to spend time with him just as much, that she had missed him just as much. Suddenly, the hours felt too many and tomorrow too far away and the urge to kiss her lips even for a blink of a moment felt compelling, the boy jolting to his feet abruptly, snapping violently the hormonal bubble that his friends were still floating into.

“Someone’s in a hurry to get his cheerleader fix.” Reggie commented with a crooked smile, eyeing his friend that practically jumped over him in his attempt to skip down the bleachers two at a time.

“At least I’m getting mine.” He teased him good-heartedly, looking up at him with a clever smirk while taking some steps backwards and towards the door. “Here, pal” he then pointed at the corner of his mouth wittily “you’re drooling more than Hotdog at the sight of shoelaces.” He threw in his snarky comment and walked out of the gym doors, hearing Reggie behind him laughing loudly as he swore to make him pay for that, his own lips slowly curling upwards in amusement.

He lurked at the corridor for some minutes before double checking both ways and then smoothly, like a night cat, he sneaked into the forbidden territory of the girls’ locker room, being extra quiet and cautious not to get caught but, mostly, trying to be respectful in case some cheerleader was still changing or getting dressed. The sound of running showers and girly chatter could be heard and the room seemed pretty empty so Jughead exclaimed in relief before spotting with a giddy smile the reason of his rule breaking, Betty, bent over a wooden bench, too busy in untying her white sneakers to notice any kind of movement. Tip-toeing to her while unashamedly checking her raised butt with a tiny smirk, his large hands grabbed hold of her firm hips, bringing her flat against his chest and causing her to yelp out of surprise and almost fear.

“Jesus Christ, Jughead!” she hissed as a hand shot to clench the front of her chest, nerves relaxing upon recognizing his distinctive scent of faint nicotine mixed with minty body wash, but heart still thudding against her ribcage because of the same scent and the close proximity of their bodies. “You scared the hell out of me!” she whispered-yelled, alerted eyes darting around in fear of a prying audience, but his hot breath against the nape of her neck was too tempting to ignore and focus on anything else.

“Sorry.” He smirked against her skin, leaving the softest of pecks on her pulse point. “The element of surprise is my specialty.” His lips were tickling the side of her neck and his fingers laced against her bare abdomen, pinkies slightly pushing against the elastic waistband of her training shorts, as he grounded his hard body more against her soft curves.

Betty sighed, eyes fluttering closed and head tilting to the side lazily, offering him more skin. “You almost got me fainting in your arms.”

“Almost?” Jughead exclaimed in faux offence. “Well, let me try again.”

His tone was playful, light, but his actions proved to be the exact opposite as Betty found herself trapped between him and the row of blue lockers, back slamming roughly with metal and the impact causing a sharp gasp out of her bubblegum lips, before she was shushed by a demanding mouth that opened hotly against her own. The kiss was ferocious, her ponytail getting squished against a locker as he was trying to taste every inch and every corner of her mouth, wet tongues twirling in frenzy and his lips bruising hers in his desperate attempt to have her closer, inhale her if possible. His hands were firm on her hips, keeping her flashed against him, and her fingers were clawing the leather on his shoulders, tiny female whimpers and deep male inhales filling the already steamed from the showers and their sexual tension atmosphere around them.

They had missed each other terribly. Yes, Betty’s punishment had been lessened – tree days of suspension instead of five all because Alice Cooper was a force to be reckoned with and extremely vocal about her disgust towards Weatherbee’s favoritism, shooting him down with threatening mentions of an expose regarding the verbal sexual harassment of a female minor – and yes, Chuck was also reprimanded with not being able to play at two of the following football games – Alice Cooper was practically glowing after leaving the principal’s office in a chaos – but still with Betty’s small absence and Jughead’s one-week detention that was unnegotiable, the two love-struck teens hadn’t had the chance to catch each other alone after that sole time of their first kiss or, more accurately, heated make-out. Small glances, tiny smiles and his trademark winks were their only interaction but they were still enough to keep the fire burning between them, maintain their intense connection and fuel the anticipation for their official first date.    

With a pretty nasty swipe of his tongue against hers that made Betty sigh inside the kiss and a hard tug of her lower lip from his sharp teeth, Jughead’s lips started traveling south, nibbling her jaw, licking her neck and exhaling hotly over the trickling sweat that still lingered on her collarbones, their pants and heartbeats in perfect coordination.

Betty blinked rapidly to the hideous ceiling as her voice came shaky and weak with need. “Are you trying to kill me or something?”

“No, Cooper.” He let a breathy chuckle against her collarbone, teeth biting her flesh hard and making her groan lightly, squirming inside his embrace. “I’d say my ulterior motive is charm and enchant you.” He watched proudly as a round redness spread across her irritated skin, before moving to her grey bra strap and giving it a light tug with his teeth, the elastic material snapping back against her skin causing her to momentarily arch her back against him. Jughead smiled, loving how responsive she was at the simplest of his touches, before raising his head, nose brushing against nose and witty blue eyes connecting with her hazy ones. “But I wouldn’t say no to offering you some multiple  _little deaths_.” Betty’s cheeks flashed crimson at his naughty smirk and his innuendo, the girl biting her lip at the rush of adrenaline and arousal that shot through her veins, her chest heaving sensually against his khaki S t-shirt.

The action wasn’t unnoticed by the young Serpent, his eyes traveling to the silky pushed up mounts, before his lips returned on her neck, sucking wetly at its hollow and moving to the central bone of her sternum, leaving open-mouthed kisses and dirty bites, feeling the vibrations of her heavy breaths and enjoying the rise and fall of her soft breasts against his jawline.

“Ugh, stop, I’m all sweaty and gross.” Betty complained self-consciously, her slender fingers threading inside his thick hair and tugging lightly, a tiny groan echoing from his throat.

“Sweaty yes, gross never, sexy always.” He whispered smugly against her lips, the blonde girl smiling sweetly as her heart fluttered at how he made her feel, before leaving a chaste kiss on his now swollen lips. “That was some show you put on out there.” He raised an eyebrow in appreciation, hands sliding from her hips to her waist so for his arms to curl around it.

“I had a feeling you’d like it.” She giggled, tightening her own arms around his neck, massaging his scalp gently.

Jughead hummed at the tenderness of her touch, eyes blinking closed for a second, before opening again, playful and agile this time. “Well, the pop song was insufferable but it had mentions of food and you were in tiny shorts so that was a pretty safe way to my heart.” He joked sarcastically as always, bopping his nose against hers.

“Good to know.” Betty head-butted him playfully, making him snort a tiny chuckle.  “We’re also gonna be dressed as sweets.” That caught his attention, eyebrows rising in intrigue. “Yeah, nothing else apart from pink colored pillow filling wrapped around our hips to resemble cotton candy and two cupcake toppings right above  _here_.” She dragged the word deliciously as she was twirling her pointers cheekily around her breasts, before halting the action so her fingers were pointing at her nipples. With a dorky smile and her lip trapped between her teeth, Betty waited for his reaction as a dumbfounded grin slowly crept on his lips, baby blue eyes blinking slowly in shock and mind trying to hold even an ounce of blood as all of it was rapidly gathering south.

“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” Jughead finally breathed, head tilting to the side in self-pity at how easy it was for her to turn him into a pathetic fool.

“Of course I do!” Betty burst out laughing, him shaking his head at her brilliant antics. “This is a school play, Jug! There’s not a chance on earth that Weatherbee would let us dress, or more correctly,  _undress_  like that.” She pointed out, her hands sliding up his shoulders once again to keep him trapped against her.

“You minx.” He pretended to scold her before his voice turned deep and laced with a sex-appeal he only seemed to muster. “You know, there is no wardrobe policy in my bedroom.” He informed her cleverly, hips rolling ever so subtly against her hipbone.

“A little presumptuous, aren’t we, mister?” Her tone turned flirty too, dropping her head back to send him her best good girl look under her eyelashes that had his eyes darkening intensely.  “Who said that I’ll be interested in a tour of your bedroom?” she challenged, a perfect eyebrow urging him to hit her with his best shot.

Jughead let a low chuckle that screamed danger, moving to whisper hotly against her ear. “Oh, you will, trust me. You may got your moves but I got mine too.” The promise was dark and sinfully exciting and Betty felt her knees give away a little at the sound of his husky voice. He smiled – he knew what he was doing to her – and brushed his parted lips against her cheekbone, leaving a sensual kiss against the corner of her mouth, before unwrapping himself from her body. The trembling sigh that left her lips at the loss of contact nearly made him lose his mind.

“Eight o’clock tomorrow, Cooper.” He reminded her with a boyish smile, readjusting his bag against his shoulder. “I was promised a mini dress and a smile.” He winked, reluctantly taking a half step away from her.

Betty smiled breathlessly, supporting herself to the locker behind her and with cheeks still vibrant red. “Never the one to back out on a deal. I’ll see you tomorrow, Juggie.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe you are not grounded.” Hints of genuine shock were coloring Poly’s voice, the speakers of Betty’s dusty pink MacBook complaining at the high pitched remark.

“I  _am_  grounded. I just have some allowances.” Betty shrugged a shoulder, too preoccupied with applying some light powder over her already flawless face, laptop perched to her right on top of the white wooden vanity.

“Well, I never had allowances when grounded.” Polly raised an eyebrow at her sister, even though the younger Cooper had her eyes glued to the mirror. “Nor Chic, for that matter.”

“Guess we now know who the beloved child in this family is.” Doing a dramatic flip of her head, Betty beamed in fake arrogance before flattering her eyelashes vigorously at her sister in innocent sibling teasing.

“Ugh, take it down a notch, daddy’s princess; I still got nana Kathryn on my team.” Her sister scrunched her nose in a snooty manner, the three Cooper kids always joking around about which family members showed more affection to whom. “And Uncle Timothy is swerving lanes as it seems; he sent me an espresso coffee maker the other day!” Betty gasped in amused shock at her flabbergasted tone and round green eyes while grabbing her mascara, the rare occasion of their dad’s uncle sending someone a gift, let alone this someone not being Chic, coming as a total surprise for the whole Cooper household. “Well, probably second-hand and the most horrendous one on EBay but still, he sent  _me_ a gift, Betty. Brother Dearest hasn’t spoken to me all week; he’s pissed and I’m pleased.”  Polly giggled in delight and she joined her loudly, before turning serious again to tend to her eyelashes.

“Well, he’s pissed at me too for showing my boobs to the world.” The youngest murmured with a hint of a sigh around her words.

“I’m not completely okay with the idea too” Polly agreed with the rest of the family “but you had a purpose and I’m female so, I understand the unfairness.” The older girl gave her a supportive smile which she returned in gratitude. That’s why Betty had allowances; her mom was a female too, and although she always wanted her children’s behavior to be proper and according to the rules, she couldn’t help but rebel at the idea of a teenage jock turning her daughter into a sexual object without facing consequences. Deep down, secretly in the depths of her chest, Alice Cooper was proud of her daughter’s fiery personality which reminded her so much of herself in her youngest, more carefree years.  

“And on the bright side, I told you, Betty, your boobs looked great.” Polly tried to lighten the mood with the first thing that had come out of her mouth upon her too seeing the infamous video of Betty flashing her bra to the world, when some lovely classmates of hers had hacked the school’s website to share Betty Cooper’s semi-nude debut.

Betty snorted a laugh at her sister’s comment.

“Veronica and Cheryl thought so too.” She shook her head in amusement, picking a brush to apply some faint blush on her naturally rosy cheeks. “And Kevin. And probably all the jocks and all the creepers around the world that logged into the school’s website before that video was taken down.” She stopped the ministrations on her cheekbones, eyes turning wide, before her whole face dropped, a painful whine escaping her throat upon turning to look at her sister with a disgusted expression. “God, am I internet porn now?”

“It’s a career?” Polly winced adorably at her attempt of light teasing, her sister sending her a glare. “But seriously it’ll die down like everything in high school does, don’t sweat it.” She waved a hand dismissively. “Remember when I was pissed about those outrageous pregnancy rumors in junior year? Barely lasted a week.” She assured her lovingly, the two sisters sharing a smile.

“Now” Polly’s tone screamed excitement and the atmosphere changed. “Tell me all about this date you are getting all dolled up. Where is this Jughead taking you?” she asked in intrigue, cooing lightly at the shy smile that immediately creeped on Betty’s lips.

“I don’t know.” Betty blushed more than the adding shade of petal pink on her cheeks, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading all over her body at the mention of her big upcoming date with the Southside boy. “He said it’s a surprise that he thinks I’ll enjoy very much.” She bit her lip in a silly girly fashion, briefly contemplating a nude lipstick and a shimmery strawberry flavored lip-gloss, before naughtily picking the second. She had the feeling Jughead would appreciate the extra flavor.

“Aw, he’s cute.” The eldest Cooper daughter clasped a hand over her heart with a dreamy smile. “Is he picking you up with _the bike_?” His beloved means of transportation and Betty’s second source of excitement was trademarked at this point.

“Yeah.” Betty squirmed adorably, sporting a blissful smile that all girls welcomed on their lips upon talking about the guy that decorated their teenage notebooks at the center of colored pen hearts. “Oh, Pol, I feel like a giddy hot mess.” She groaned in despair, green eyes focusing on her sister anxiously. “Why do I feel like this? Everything was very cool and casual with Trev or, you know, Chuck.” She spit his name and grimaced at her choices but that didn’t cloud her mood nor eased up the knot of nerves low in her stomach.

Betty Cooper was royally screwed.

“Well, my guess is that this certain someone is gradually making my lil sis fall in love.” Polly replied with a smile so big that reached her ears, a small sing-song tone of girly delight adorning her statement.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Betty scoffed, rolling incredulously her pretty eyes. “We’ve kissed only a week ago.” She argued but not with her best persuasive face.

“I’m not saying that you are there yet.” Her sister shook her head, explaining softly. “But you like him  _a lot_  and he seems to like you just as much, so, embrace the feeling and grab that bad boy from his messy raven locks tonight.” She proposed boldly, perfectly plucked eyebrows wiggling in an awful attempt to appear seductive.

“You are embarrassing me, stop.” Betty frowned at her dork of a sister, earning a loud laugh from the young woman at the other side of the Skype-call, before she gave her blonde locks a shake, checking her hair and make-up in the mirror. She had opted for trading her usual tight ponytail with golden curls cascading freely down her shoulders, wanting to try something different for the occasion, something different for him. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, readjusting her mini dress, and made a small twirl in front of her MacBook screen, showcasing her choice of outfit.

“So, you think he’ll like?” she asked for a second female opinion, lightly chewing at the inside of her cheek, more anxious now than ever.

“Oh, he’s gonna love, trust me.” Polly winked, making Betty let a big sigh and then laugh lightly in relief. “Nice to know that my dress didn’t get lost on moving day.” The older Cooper girl remarked in a scolding tone, an eyebrow raised at how awfully bad Betty was at being sly.

The other girl huffed, curling her arms over her bust and narrowing her eyes. “And it’s nice for me to know that my sweater didn’t shrink in the washing machine as somebody claimed it did.” Polly gasped in fake offence, making paws with the sleeves of her, well Betty’s, cashmere sweater uneasily before curling her arms too in a defensive manner. Both sisters burst out laughing at their childish attitude until the chime of Betty’s iPhone interrupted the easy-going fun of the two, the girl rushing to retrieve it from where it was thrown next to her bag on her floral bedspread.

_Down and waiting. I’m the one dressed in black._

Betty smiled at his text, biting her lip so for her face not to break under the wave of nervous enthusiasm his silly words had spread all over her body. “He’s here. Gotta go, Pols.” Her eyes were shining in elation when she addressed her again, shoving her phone into her bag before lacing it over her shoulder in a cross-body way.

“I’ll be up late studying, skype me when you’re back! I want all the juicy details!” Polly matched her enthusiasm with a wide grin. “Oh, and remember protection is always  _always_  unnegotiable.” She fixed a serious expression on her beautiful face, the Dr. Cooper expression Betty and Chic always teased her about, urging her sister to begin a healthy and respectful sex life.

Betty eye’s widened for a minute, urgent fingers moving rapidly to lower the volume on her laptop and cheeks turning crimson, before continuing in a hushed tone, hoping that her parents were still working at the study downstairs. “Polly, I’m on birth control since I was sixteen and I’m sure nothing to that extend will happen.” Well, there was going to be heavy make-outs involved for sure and Betty was willing to get a sample of more of his touches if he was up to it but apart from that, well, they had to wait and see how it would go.

“Oh, please, like I don’t know how your ovaries explode every time he just happens to be in the same room as you.” Polly snorted, throwing her silk curls over her shoulder in a ‘whatever’ manner. “And if he is sexually active, condoms are a must. Do you know how high the transmission rate of STDs—” her med student spirit was creeping up again but Betty was quick to cut her off this time.

“Geez, Pol, now it’s not the time for one of your crazy Dr. House rants.” She exclaimed in exasperation, palms slapping on top of her vanity as she almost stuck her nose against the camera of her laptop, passing her frustration to her sister from up close. “I’ll call you later. Bye!” she barely spared her a wave and ended the call, huffing loudly before taking a deep breath to ease up her nerves.

_Chin up, Betty Cooper. You got this._

The confirmation that she indeed got this came a few minutes later when she was walking to the next block of her house – because a beasty black Harley stopping right in front of the Cooper residence would attract a lot of unwanted attention – her steps becoming more and more eager once a vision of black invaded the pristine white suburban aura of her neighborhood. Jughead was leaning back on the leather seat of his bike, long legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles on the pavement and fingers drumming aimlessly against the polished black cover of the fuel tank while he was lazily enjoying a smoke with his free hand, his attention turned up to the changing blue and lilac undertones of the skyline.

_Damn, he looks good_ , Betty thought as she took him in with delighted eyes, creating a bee-line over his appearance, and smiling to herself at what seemed like a more spruce version of his everyday style. He had combat boots on, not his typical dark brownish, but some seemingly more new and ceremoniously gleamed ones, a nice pair of black jeans, not skinny but formfitting enough to show off his slim legs, rolled up at the ankles, a blue denim shirt with a white t-shirt peeking from underneath the two top undone buttons and his trademark leather jacket stretching deliciously over his board shoulders. Not that any other day Betty didn’t feel weak in the knees at the sight of his gorgeous self in any type of clothing but still, she appreciated the effort he had put to appear more attractive in her eyes, even if that was humanly impossible.

Betty put an extra skip in her step, her footsteps echoing but still not loud enough at this distance for him to be alerted. Placing the alight cigarette between his teeth, he untangled his limbs and bended his knees to be on eye level with the bike’s side mirror, the girl watching him as he went to check the condition of his untamed raven locks, ruffling them a little before combing through some waves that fell freely on his forehead to smooth them in an attempt for his hair to coordinate with his more cared for appearance. It seemed that he had spent some time on his hair too, trying to style somehow his unruly mane but with no success back at the trailer and with no success now too, since the stubborn strands bounced back, poking his ocean blue eyes as usual. Jughead huffed audibly in anxiety laced despair, a huge cloud of  smoke swaying seductively in front of his handsome face and Betty bit her lip as she felt herself get flustered by the old-school bad boy vide he obviously had prescribed in his DNA.

“Excuse me, Mr. Danny Zuko; did you happen to see my date?” she caught his attention with her clever remark, Jughead’s eyes snapping from the mirror in front of him to the source of the teasing voice, the impact of seeing her all dressed up for him mimicking the one of a deadly bullet piercing right through his chest. His breath got stuck in his throat and he felt as though everything had frozen around them for a torturous minute, upon seeing her walking towards him in a nice yellow mustard slip dress, spaghetti stipes barely visible against her creamy collarbones, fabric tight against her luscious curves and reaching a tantalizing length at the middle of her toned thighs, and long legs bare and offered on a plate for him to hungrily devour with his eyes, appearing even more shapely than they already were with the low-heeled brown sandals she had opted to wear, a delicate thin stripe closing around her equally delicate ankles. Her golden hair was down in loose waves, soft, silk and lightly kissed by the wind, framing her stunning face in a way that caused his stomach to drop in a foreign manor, tingles of electricity shooting in all of his nerve-endings at the sight of the most beautiful woman on this earth walking over to join him, a mere mortal caught in an amorous adventure with Venus and Athena reborn as one.

“Tall, broody, flannel draped around his hips, ring any bell? Name’s Jughead Jones.” She toyed with him impishly as he rose again in his full height, a pleased smirk trembling on his lips as he pinched the stud of his cigarette with his thump and pointer, taking a last, long drag, before yanking it off his lips, blue eyes narrowing at the smoke that invaded his nostrils.

“Sounds like a weirdo.” Jughead went on with her little theatricals, apathetic and snarky as always, flicking the now useless stud at the nearby bin. “Run now when you still can.” He advised her in all certainty, eyebrows raised for good measure.

“Nah” Betty dragged the word with a foxy little smirk “he has a bike so I’m pretty sold.” One of her fingers brushed over the shining silver details on the side of his motorcycle before his own fingers laced around it, pulling her gently flat on his chest, her legs ending on either side of one of his, as he curled his arms at the small of her waist, not an inch of personal space left between them. “Hey.” She giggled, slender fingers forming a loose grip at the opening of his denim shirt, as she relished in the perfect feeling of contentment and warmth the faint nicotine along with his minty body wash and pure Jughead scent were creating.

He smiled, boyish and happily, baby blue eyes caressing her face and the blush on her cheeks, making it deeper under the intensity of his gaze. “Wow, Cooper…” he then looked between them, spending a minute too long tracing her left leg resting casually against his. “If looks could kill, I’d definitely be your victim right now.  You look gorgeous.” The compliment was said in awe but the rasp in his voice indicated desire and raw male appreciation. Betty felt as if she was already floating in cloud nine.  

“Thank you.” She replied sweetly, a pretty smile highlighting more her gorgeous futures, Jughead dropping a tender kiss laced with a playful groan on her cheek because truly he couldn’t resist her and her soft skin and her jasmine perfume and the sunshine that seemed to pour right out of her pores. “You don’t look bad yourself.” It was time for her eyes to travel down between them, smoothing her palms against the fabric of his shirt and biting her lip at how good it fitted him in all the right places. “But you lied; I thought you were the one dressed in black.” She looked up at him cheekily, eyebrow rising in fake reprimand.

He chuckled incredulously. “Technically I am. I just added a little splash of color.” He informed her in his most convincing fashion blogger voice, straightening his posture more as she swayed merrily inside his arms, giggling.

“Well, I like it.” She confirmed with a playful nod before adding in a soft tone, lovely smile intact and green orbs gentle and shining against his. “It brings out your eyes.”

A dopey grin curled his lips and some color found its way to his nice cheekbones, him ducking his head in modesty to hide it, and Betty felt her heart fluttering in her chest at the sight. Smoothly, like a cherish cat, she snuggled more against him and left a gentle kiss against his jawline, the ends of her grin colliding with his as she felt the vibrations of a faint short chuckle at her sly action, Jughead turning his head lightly and finding her lips with ease, groaning at the taste of strawberry that invaded his senses and making her smile inside the kiss in triumph for her choice of lip gloss, before saucily tugging on his down lip with her teeth. Their short make out was lazy and wet, with deep moaning inhales of much needed oxygen and desperate clinging to each other’s arms, before pulling back for air.

“So ready?” Jughead asked, a tad breathless, reluctantly uncurling his arms from her tiny form to swing his leg on the other side of the bike, ready to start the engine.

“Duh!” Betty exclaimed in enthusiasm, like a kid at the gates of Disney world. “I can’t wait to get on this thing.” Her green eyes were round in joy and Jughead couldn’t help but laugh good-heartedly at her unique self, before handing her something from behind his back.

“Here, take this.” She frowned down at her now filled hands, a white and pink, glitter adorned helmet staring back at her, an epic contrast with the black, hi-tech one of his that was lying on the console between his opened legs.

“I didn’t know biker guys had helmets with fairy princesses on them.” She grimaced in amusement, shimmery lips pushed together to hold back the waves of laughter that were threatening to escape in full force.

“Shut up.” He let something between a groan and a huff, eyes rolling in fake annoyance. “It’s Jellybean’s and, yes, of course, she hates it too.” He let her know in sarcasm, scoffing at his sister’s, irrational in his eyes, loathing for the girly item. “It’s the very first one I bought for her when she was little but apparently now all this pink feast is tarnishing her reputation or whatever.” He waved a hand in a bored manner, literally hearing JB’s voice complaining each time she had to ride with him in that helmet. “I’m saving money to buy her a new one but, in the meantime, she and you, hoity-toity ladies, need to follow the rules of the driver.” He pointed a warning finger at her, like a parent scolding their rebellious child, sporting his best alpha male expression.

Despite finding him extremely sweet, Betty curled a palm around his finger, playfully pushing it away and altogether ignoring the command. “I thought hot bikers cared more about style and impeccable sex-appeal and a helmet definitely defeats the purpose.” She challenged him in a clever tone, arms curling over her chest stubbornly.

“What?” he exclaimed in fake offence. “Safety is sexy.” He threw back in his smartass tone that made her scoff a tiny laugh. “Besides,  _trust me_ , nothing can shadow the power of those legs.” He winked devilishly after a brief checking out of the said legs and a lick of his lips, making her smile to the ground as her cheeks flashed crimson, the engine coming violently to life snapping her back to its rider. “Hop on, Cooper.” He yelled over the noise with an impish grin, putting on his own helmet and accelerating the engine in the sexiest way Betty had ever witnessed.

With a deep breath, she shoved his sister’s helmet over her blonde tresses, before using his board shoulders to climb behind him, each of her long legs resting on his sides and arms wrapping loosely around black leather and flexing abs.

“I look ridiculous! You look like a motorcycle god right out of GQ or something and I’m like an eighty year old grandma, riding on my grandson’s bike with a stupid borrowed helmet.” She shouted more than necessary, voice getting muffled behind the clear glass, feeling the vibrations of his laugh against her front, before Jughead turned lightly to give her an amused side glance.

“To be fair, you do make a hot grandma.” He replied boyishly, knocking lightly her helmet with his in affection, making her roll her eyes but eventually laugh at his awfully charming self.

“So where are you taking me?” she asked impatient now.

“Heaven, Hell, who knows?” he shrugged in fake innocence. “You’ll tell me by the end of the night.” With a last smirk, he pushed down the black non-transparent glass of his helmet and kicked the side stand with the heel of his combat boot, before they were speeding down the road and through the dusking sun.

The feeling was euphoric; travelling on two wheels rather than four, piercing through the wind, almost flying, almost floating in the depths of the horizon. Betty never felt this light or carefree or exhilarated before in her life, like she can do anything, like she is invisible, like she is seventeen and ready to take on the entire world. He was the one to show her another way of living, as he maneuvered steadily and expertly between cars and traffic lights, picked up speed when necessary and made the fine piece of vehicle roar obediently under them, or let her feel the heat of the asphalt grazing her bare knees at every turn they took, the chill-rising leaning over from side to side appearing controlled and sure in his strong arms, him treating the rules of gravity like a true bad boy was supposed to; by defying them.

But the highlight of the night was one and only; the intimacy. Betty could feel the hard planes of muscle against her forearms, the flexing shoulder blades against her cheek, his strong arms taming the beasty vehicle and Jughead was relishing to the wonderful sensation of her tiny frame practically glued on his body, her soft curves pressed against his back, the ends of her blonde tresses teasing his neck as they fought viciously against the wind, her miles long legs keeping him trapped against her body heat, the new length of her dress barely leaving anything to the imagination as it was getting wrinkled against the hem of his Serpent jacket.

The drive wasn’t long and soon enough Betty knew that they were heading at the outskirts of town but on the south side of it, somewhere she’s never been before. The buzzing of people could be heard gradually and after a couple of minutes a wide opening appeared, right at the edge of Sweetwater River, filled with twinkle lights, neon signs and, much to Betty’s delight, cars; beautiful, polished antique cars.

“What is this?” the excited girl practically jumped off the bike, once Jughead has safely parked, wobbly legs stumbling adorably as she yanked her princess helmet and shrieked loudly, her green eyes shining while taking in the sight of people strolling between multiple rows of fine vehicles.

Jughead shook his head in amusement, mentally exhaling in relief at her joyful reaction, before hopping off the bike himself and curling an arm around her shoulders. “It’s the annual car exhibition here at the Southside.” He started explaining to the flabbergasted girl to his side who gasped, clenching the hem of his leather jacket still watching the sight in front of her in awe.

“The Serpents are avid four-wheel collectors so every year at this day they leave their bikes at home and showcase their retro taste in cars. It’s non-profitable and there’s not an auction or anything but people do vote for the model of the year. It’s a fun gathering; you can talk with the owners, learn more about cars and mechanics and generally ogle nice wheels.” He shrugged casually, a small smile adorning his face too, loving their little tradition and the look of pure elation on Betty’s profile. The arm that was draped over her collarbone squeezed her affectionately to his side, before he spoke next to her temple. “I thought it would be something you’d like.”

“Of course it is!” Betty exclaimed, turning her head up to look at him, chin resting on the base of his neck and dashing smile curling her bubblegum lips. “Juggie, this is incredible! I don’t know how to thank you enough.” She gushed in total happiness, eyes boring into the ocean blue ones of the guy that made her heart beat faster than ever before, of the guy that now was feeling his own heart throb for the first time at the look she was giving him.

“Well, a kiss would be great.” his thinking expression had her laughing carefree at his theatrics, Betty raising on her tip-toes and cupping his cheek as she kissed him, his free hand landing on her waist and fisting the material of her dress as their lips kept moving in a heated slow-dance.

Jughead pulled back with a wet smooch, lips slightly red and eyes closed, a tad lightheaded by the spell she was casting upon him with every kiss and every touch. “You really wanna go to this car festival instead of making out with me right now, huh?” he breathed in his usual sardonic manner.

“Yes! Badly!” Betty squirmed giddily against him, hiding her face at the crook of his neck and giggling as he shook his head in fake disappointment. She left a peck against his soft skin before focusing up on him and taking his hand, walking backwards to the exhibition. “I promise I’ll kiss you more after.” She gave him her best puppy dog expression and of course he caved, letting a tsk sound as scolding to himself at how whipped he already was but couldn’t help the happy smirk that appeared on his lips as he let her drag him towards the crowd of people.

They spent the next hour or so strolling around hand in hand or with his arm curled loosely around her shoulders, while her arm was resting casually on his waist with fingers cheekily playing with his belt loops or getting buried inside the back pocket of his jeans and making him smile incredulously at the good girl glance she had spared him unashamedly. Jughead was introducing her to the Serpents he knew and being a great tour guide but mostly listening to her bombarding him with trivia about each car they would come across or watching her, proudly if he dared to confess, interacting with car owners of his kind and mesmerizing them, just like she had done with him. Truth be told, Jughead didn’t want anything more from this date; the glow on her face and the utter excitement in her sparkling eyes were everything he had ever hoped for, making him more and more smitten with the magic that was Betty Cooper.  

“So tell me again, how you, pastel colors and all, ended up with grease stained hands and a love for anything automobile?” they were reaching the end of the exhibition by now, hand in hand as always and with Betty’s free hand curled around his elbow, an easy-going chit-chat interrupting the crowd noise from around them.

“My dad is an ultimate gearhead so I guess I got the gene.” Betty shrugged a shoulder, eyeing with interest an old Ford Mustang. “He used to work at a mechanic shop when he was in high school but even after he and my mom got married and started the newspaper he kept going there as a hobby, to pass time or blow off some steam when my mom was driving him to the wall.” She laughed lightly, Jughead smiling fondly too even though her attention wasn’t on him. “For some reason I always wanted to tag along so eventually it became our Saturday morning father-daughter ritual.” She shot him a pretty smile, upon turning to look at him, caressing affectionately the inside of his elbow where her fingers were resting.

“That’s nice.” He nodded, tightening the hold of their hands as a reflex. “You must be really close then.” Jughead assumed, reciprocating her smile with a nice one of his own.

“Yeah, we’re buddies in every sense of the word.” The blonde girl laughed lightly, loving the close relationship she still had with her beloved daddy. “Our favorite is bringing vintage cars back to life.”

“That sounds pretty cool. Yet, you drive a Mini-Cooper,  _Cooper_.” His eyebrows rose in emphasis, teasing her for the consequence of her choice of transportation and her last name being the same.

“Not you too!” Betty groaned, eyes rolling in exasperation and making him chuckle. “I’ve had enough of Kevin’s and Cheryl’s mockery since I got my license.” She huffed annoyed but not really holding it against them. “And this is just my mom’s insane obsession about new cars equaling better safety, which is ridiculous, but no one in our household can deny her anything.” She was wildly gesticulating now, a habit that Jughead found rather adorable, although that word was not very flattering for his vocabulary. “If it was up to me I’d choose a ’64 Pontiac or, I don’t know, a Volkswagen Camper van.” She murmured matter-of-factly, him looking down at her in shocked amusement.

“Seriously?” Jughead scoffed in disbelief.

“What?” she exclaimed like she was offended. “They are cute!” she snuggled to his side in a girly manner, voice oozing sugary sweetness, and the boy next to her couldn’t help but let a silly grin at her adorableness. A kiss was delivered to the top of her head as a comfortable silence spread between them.

“Doesn’t your parents worry that you drive a motorbike?” Betty casually questioned after some minutes.

“Well, I’m from the South and most dads there are bikers. What makes you think that mine isn’t?” He offered a pretty good point which emphasized with a rise of his eyebrows. “As for my  _mother_ ” his body language changed all of a sudden and the word held a foreign bitterness that Betty had only heard him use before when addressing Chuck Clayton “she’s not in the picture in order to have an opinion.” He stiffened besides her, looking straight in front with an expression that she could hardly read, a dark ominous cloud shadowing his handsome features.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Betty caught herself muttering with a frown and suddenly a heavy heart.

“Don’t be.” Jughead sighed as if to chase his demons away, momentarily closing his eyes before turning to her and offering her a small smile in assurance. “She never loved this side of the town and apparently having two kids wasn’t reason enough for her to try and adjust. She ran away when I was nine; haven’t seen her since.” He laconically let her know.

It was Betty’s turn to squeeze his hand that was intertwined with hers, the revelation and his sullen exterior breaking her heart. “That must have been tough.”

“It was, especially for my dad.” Another sigh and his focus was on his boots, kicking tiny pebbles as Betty snuggled closer to his side, a tiny gesture of support and understanding. “Overnight, he was left all by himself and two kids; my sister was barely three at the time.” He remembered with frown lines getting deeper on his forehead, Betty wondering internally how on earth a mother could abandon her children like that. “And you know how people either step up or get drowned in the face of a challenge? Well, he did the latter. He started drinking, getting involved in some very tricky situations, distancing himself from us.” Jughead shook his head for the bad memories to scatter away and then continuing in a chirpier tone, his mood gradually brightening again. “But he came through and I’m proud of him. He cleaned his act and I can say now that he is someone I am not ashamed to call a father.” The two teens shared a smile of contentment, him at his fighter of a father and her at the way his blue eyes seemed to shine so lovely every time he smiled happily. “Maybe he is a tad unconventional and at times it seems like we are more college dorm roommates than adult and child” he chuckled and Betty lightly giggled at the image “but he is pretty incredible. And I have a feeling that he is going to love you.” He told her shyly, his lips never shredding that smile she loved and she felt her heart flattering at the statement and the amazing guy he was proving to be.

Teasingly, she bumped her shoulder with his bicep, throwing him a glance that screamed confidence. “I charmed one Jones man; I think I can handle one more.”

“Definitely.” He breathed with that intensity that always seemed to use when addressing her, leaning down to capture her lips in a slow kiss, his hand covering the side of her neck in affection. “Now” he spoke against her lips, eyes darting in a clever manner at something behind her “I can spot a sleek black Pontiac right there waiting for you.” The speed that Betty turned around almost made him faint since a hurricane of blonde waves thwacked his face, the scent of her shea butter shampoo attacking his senses and turning his mind into musk. “Why don’t you hop in and I’ll take care of the food?” he suggested with a light chuckle at her reaction.

“Can I?” Betty’s eyes had never been rounder in surprise and bliss.

“Yes, you can.” He confirmed still laughing at how adorable she was. “The guy that owns it is a friend so, even though getting on the cars isn’t exactly allowed, he can turn a blind eye for us.”  Jughead winked, outstretching his arms to catch her as she squealed and practically bounced to hug him.

“You’re the best, Juggie!” Her excited voice came muffled against the leather of his shoulder, slender arms closing around him in a thigh, affectionate grip before pulling back with smiley eyes and aching cheekbones. “But I’ll go half on the food, here, let me—” she made a move to reach her small bag but he stopped her, closing lazily his arms around her waist again.

“Cooper, you are on a date with me. And, damn straight, I’m going to spoil you.” The tip of his nose brushed against hers, a tender habit that he seemed to grow around her and Betty secretly loved, the girl biting her lower lip at the kaleidoscope of butterflies he only knew how to set free inside her stomach. “Are we cool with hotdogs? Anything to drink?” he wanted to make sure.

“Do they have milkshakes?” Betty went with her all-time-favorite go to drink.

“Only the best.” He bounced his head back smugly. “What’s your flavor, Cooper?” for some reason the question sounded so sinful coming for his lips, undertones of sexual innuendos and another type of flavor coloring his seemingly innocent words and she couldn’t hold back, as she let her mouth dance over his in a flirtatious whisper.

“What do my lips taste like?” She challenged and a smirk trembled on the said lips at his tiny groan, the raven-haired boy eyeing her shimmery pink flesh and moving to close the almost nonexistent distance between them, not because he didn’t remember – oh no, at this point that exclusive Betty Cooper taste was imprinted on his mind – but because her mouth was sinfully irresistible and the greatest addiction he ever experienced in his life.

Her pointer on his lips prevented him for doing so, the little minx toying with him like she only knew how.

“Mmm” Jughead moaned again, licking his own lips while eyeing hers in a trance of desire “strawberry.” He sighed around the answer, seeing her grin in triumph. “You’re such a little menace.” His teeth grazed the pad of her finger in warning, promising to get her back and get her good. Betty just rubbed herself sensually against him, green eyes sparing him a bring-it-on look that had his pupils dilating in lust in seconds, before pulling away. “Go, I got this.” He urged her to the direction of the car with a small push at the small of her waist and a lopsided smirk that she reciprocated with a dashing smile over her shoulder, as he walked to one of the food vendors to take care of their order.    

He came back minutes later, hands proudly presenting her with a red plastic tray full of hotdogs and two large orders of fries, a strawberry milkshake with extra sprinkles and whipped cream for her and a coke for him, Betty laughing in shock at the amount of food he insisted was mediocrely sufficient for the both of them.

“Okay, this is a little weird.” Jughead scrunched his nose upon eyeing warily the bread and sausage goodness in his hand. “I have a dog and his name is Hot Dog so me eating this violates so many owner-pet friendship rules.” Betty almost chocked around a mouthful, a series of laughter erupting from her chest as she tried to chew around her fist bite. The sight was truly unladylike and Jughead was hooked.

“You named your dog  _Hot Dog_?” she shrieked incredulously once her giggles subdued, Jughead sending her a side glance.

“Hey, I was five and obsessed with junk food!” he protested. “Burger just didn’t have a nice ring to it.” He rested back on the leather interior of the car with a shrug, officially taking a rather large first bite of the forbidden fast food.

“Can I meet him sometime?” Betty murmured sweetly, brushing her palm in a silly manner against the corner of his lips where some breadcrumbs were left behind, offering him an equally silly grimace. Jughead’s eyes widened for a minute and some faint color appeared on his high cheekbones, sending her an apologetic smile. She didn’t care; she all but found him extremely cute and that was another plus in the pleasant surprise that was Jughead Jones.

“If you want.” He went on with their small chat, nodding happily at the thought of her wanting to do so. “Though, fair warning, he is sickening friendly and you’ll definitely fall in love with him.” His tone was alluring, a small smirk playing on his lips at the teasing warning that applied not only to Hot Dog but its owner too.

“Well” the blonde girl shrugged in faux apathy “it helps that I have a soft spot for his owner.” She threw him her best sweetheart-material smile and Jughead actually felt his chest puffing with a strange longing, a feeling of numbing heat and warmth spreading all over his ribcage and shaking him to the bone. His baby blues stayed trained on her and intensity made them crease at the edges, him being unable to look away.

“What?” Betty spat in confusion upon catching him staring, her hand immediately shooting up to her mouth in panic. “Do I have something on my face too? I swear to God, sometimes, I’m such a messy eater I end up—” a fierce kiss in full force had the words dying on her lips, almost making her drop her unfinished hotdog, as he took her breath away one more time with the lewd tenderness of his actions.

“You’re good.” Jughead let a breathy chuckle, forehead resting against forehead as she tried to slow down her heart. “It’s just…” he toyed with a blonde lock before pushing it behind her ear delicately, connecting their eyes. “Your hair looks great like that and it’s quiet distracting, okay?” he chuckled again in disbelief at how sappy he was turning overnight, only for Betty to peck his grinning lips lovingly before he reluctantly pulled back from her warmth. “Plus, a girl with an appetite is a huge aphrodisiac.” He sent her a wink, biting playfully at what seemed like his third hotdog for the night.

Betty felt the heat rise in her body, the goosebumps appearing on her skin just from his sexy choice of words and that damn distracting signature gesture of his. Without thinking twice she leaned over, melting against his side as he draped his arm around her shoulders in reflex. “In that case then” her voice dropped a suggestive octave, slender fingers coming to play with the buttons of his denim shirt “and since, due to recent history, having an audience is not really my scene, I’m down for expanding my horizons and seeing more of the Southside.” She proposed in a seemingly standoffish manner, arching her chest against his in a delicious way. “Like, its make out spots?” the grin that slowly found its way on her full lips was borderline illegal, inviting him in nighttime shenanigans that he was oh so willing to engage in with her.

Faking scandal, his eyes widened and a single eyebrow arched in boyish mischief. “Are you trying to get into my pants, Cooper?”

Betty slid more up his chest, Jughead casting a brief glance down at the modest cleavage her dress allowed. “Well, technically, I’m trying to get you out of them.” She replied with a playful grimace.

A dark chuckle echoed faintly between them, his eyes turning dark blue and boring lustfully against hers. “Watch what you are wishing for.” His wicked toned sent a pool of desire low in her stomach, Betty biting her lip to keep herself from moaning. “Come on; I know just the right place.” He left a final chaste but wet kiss against her bubblegum lips before getting out of the car, her mimicking his actions. He waited for her to round the fine vehicle, before his arm was once again curled around her shoulders, Betty finishing her remaining milkshake on their walk back to his bike, the cold sensation of the melted ice cream doing nothing to ease the heat of anticipation and giddy nerves he had arisen inside her with just one look.

The drive was short, through neighborhoods that Betty didn’t recognize but held a haunting mystique, an intriguing aura of an old retro movie. Everything looked more natural at the Southside, more raw and untouched and that was something that mesmerized the girl on the back of the Serpent’s bike, desperately wishing she could paint or photograph as her bewildered eyes were taking the scenery in with a hungry lust for life. And when the pine trees at each side of the high road they were speeding down narrowed, creating a thick barrier of nature, Betty was awarded with a view so gorgeous, she was sure it only belonged to a fairyland far far away.

A small clearing right by the edge of Sweetwater River, the whole North reflecting with faint shadows against the peaceful waters, yellow flickers and moonlight painting a silver trail that connected earth and night sky. She practically had the whole Riverdale at her feet.

“Wow…” she was held spellbound, eyes not even blinking as she stood frozen on her spot while Jughead was securing his Harley. “It’s so beautiful. It feels like the city lights are floating on the river.” She mused in awe, subconsciously taking some steps back to lean at the sponge seat. Once she registered the boy next to her chuckling, she turned to him, a playful smile trembling on her full lips.  “Does this view work on all the girls you bring up here?” Betty teased him wittily.

Jughead chuckled again, this time timidly and with his focus turned on the ground, rubbing the back of his neck before addressing her again with shiny blue eyes, a hint of hope and nervous anticipation intensifying their lovely color. “You tell me. Is it working?”

Betty frowned adorably, despite how lightheaded she felt by the look he was giving her. “Wait… Am I like the first one you come here with? What about all the others, Mr. Biker God?” she snorted a small laugh in disbelief.

“They were just…” he struggled, watching his fingers fidgeting with the keys of his motorcycle “others.” He settled then with a defeated sigh. “It never felt right enough. But you, Betty Cooper” his attention was back at her once again, tentatively moving closer and closer to her with that intensity of his stare, making her insides twist and turn in a ridiculous dance of nerves and hormones and  _feelings_  “you are something else; special.” He found his place right in front of her, a long leg finding its way between her slightly bended ones, face inches away from hers, hot breathes mingling, fireworks erupting in the depths of both their souls. Betty felt the need to gasp at the earth-shaking connection but not a single sound came out of her parted mouth. In fact, that wasn’t necessary; the magnetic pull of their bodies said it all, the sense of gravitation towards each other, the feeling of electricity running through their veins without them even touching.

“You—” Jughead choked in a breath, the words getting stuck in his throat, as he examined her awestruck and confused, her pretty face glowing under the moonlight and causing his heart to beat in a way he had never felt before and that was terrifying and disturbing and  _exquisitely exhilarated_.

Betty’s fingertips found his mouth, silencing him. She didn’t need any of his words or declarations; it was in his eyes. “Kiss me.” She begged him in a hushed whisper, needy and ready to get lost into the world of recklessness she was careful not to indulge in all those seventeen years of her life.

Their lips crashed, mouths falling open in lewd despair, her whine embracing the heat of his soft moan at the contact. His tongue gained easy access in the tantalizing abyss of her mouth, exploring every inch of hidden flesh and forcing her own muscle to sway with his in an erotic dance that had her mind spinning in coordination with the sinful twirls of his experienced tongue. Her hands found their favorite place inside his thick ebony hair, pulling and fisting just how he liked, making him pant heavily against her opened mouth and kiss her back with more vigor, more heat, more desire to have her impossibly close. With a naughty tug of her down lip with his sharp teeth that had her half-gasping while he soothed the irritated skin with a tender suck and a swipe of his tongue, tasting strawberries and going insane, Jughead’s hands grasped her hips and slid her back on top of his bike, nesting between her legs and colliding his hard chest with her soft feminine mounds. Their bodies started that delicious push and pull, igniting sparks of desire like two electrified bare cables that attract each other violently and deadly.

Moans and groans mixed with wet sounds and hard breaths were the only thing disrupting the silence of nature, Betty bringing her hands to fist the lapels of his jacket in wanton desire, urging him more against her body, her thighs flexing at each side of his hips. He grunted and the said hips bucked at the involuntary action of her muscles, Jughead feeling himself growing harder by the minute, by each dirty swirl of her tongue, by each rub of her breasts against his chest, by the heat that radiated right at the place that ached for her. Forcefully, he gripped her hipbones harder, nails digging at the soft material of her pretty dress, and jerked them against him, Betty being dipped back from the force of him attacking her mouth more enthusiastically as they both moaned loudly at the sensation of his prominent erection against her center.    

“You are the most addicting thing I ever tasted.” Jughead breathed a primal groan against her mouth, lips dancing to change the angle of the kiss, Betty’s tongue curling to leave a sultry wet trail against the center of his chapped lips, from lower to upper, too high on him and the way he had her whole body burning with his illegal kisses and sinful compliments.

“Good girls are not supposed to kiss that way.” He grabbed her chin to force her to look at him, green eyes hooded and filled with filthy promises, as her fingers slayed against his scalp holding him captive against the softness of her bee-stung lips.

“Guess you unlocked the bad girl underneath…” her erotic voice travelled all the way through his bones, a gut-wrecking grunt erupting from his chest before he dived forward in sexual frenzy and demanded to torture more skin, his skillful mouth travelling south, leaving open-mouthed kisses on her porcelain neck laced with soft moans of appreciation at her natural female essence and that lilac perfume that made him instantly a weak man at her mercy. A series of filthy sucks and dirty licks had her gripping leather once again or anchoring herself from his now more unbuttoned shirt, the denim a wrinkled mess under her claw like fingers, Betty moaning her enjoyment with her head thrown back and her blonde locks cascading like a waterfall of lust down her arched back. Her legs hitched higher in reflex as he delivered a hard bite at the sensitive skin of her pulse point, the soothing figure eights the tip of his tongue was applying sensually afterwards making her dizzy and a mess of high-pitched sighs and heavy pants, as her hips were rolling in-sync with his. One of his large hands slid to her smooth leg to caress softly from her knee to the pushed up hem of her dress, his lips found the valley of her breasts, her wet underwear grinded roughly against his thickness and Jughead groaned against the curve of her heaving mounts, gripping forcefully the skin of her thigh to restrain himself, thumb inches away from the lace he was sure adorned her perfect curves underneath.

Betty’s hand shot between them, grabbing hold of his wrist, both of them pulling back to look at each other, breathless and panting like they had just ran a marathon. “Jughead, I haven’t…” she admitted in a small voice, doe eyes filled with lust turning shy and alert waiting for his reaction. She hoped her inexperience wouldn’t be a deal breaker for the utterly hot and definitely widely experienced guy in between her legs.

Jughead blinked a couple of times to collect his blood-less brain. “…Nothing?” he stupidly blurted, mentally kicking himself in the gut as soon as the word left his swollen lips for sounding so insensitive and such  _a guy_.

Hopefully, in between all the awkwardness of the situation Betty found some amusement that made her smirk cheekily, despite her scarlet cheeks and still timid eyes. “Well, my brief fling with Chuck had me excelling in manual labor and him enjoying plenty of benefits, if that counts.” She bit back in sarcasm, despite her more rosy cheeks at the sexual activities she was admitting of.

“Always an ass, can’t say I’m surprised.” Jughead nearly growled, his hold on her thighs tightening possessively for a minute, before he sighed lovingly, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. “It’s fine. We don’t have to—” like the perfect gentleman he was, he went to let her know that everything was absolutely perfect as it was and she didn’t need to indulge in anything she wasn’t ready or didn’t fancy at the moment.

She was quick to cut him off, the edges of her voice colored with desire. “I want to.” Without missing a beat or breaking their heated eye contact, she buried her hands under her dress, shaky but determined fingers taking hold of her panties at her hips and tugging forward, the blonde Vixen momentarily retracting her long legs from around his waist to push the offensive garment completely off her body. Jughead gulped at the action, burning desire and a knot of anticipation making his Adam’s apple bob in a painful manner, leaving her eyes to look between them when he felt Betty pushing the skimpy lace inside the front pocket of his jeans, a part of it hanging out loosely like a shiny trophy or a flag of conquer. It was the same baby blue thong Jughead had complimented with a round hickey against her prominent hipbone during their first make out session, the blonde minx staying true to her promise, and right now Betty Cooper was approaching a very dangerous Jughead Jones territory.

“Touch me.” She breathed in bone-aching need, making a show out of opening her legs once again on either side of his hips, Jughead moving more against her body and gripping the back of her knees as his predatory orbs slid from her flirty eyes to her heaving breasts and down to his own promise land, still hidden by her utterly frustrating mini dress.

“You know, Cooper” his wicked little smirk and gravelly voice made her whole body shiver as he slithered his body against hers, cheek pressed on cheek, chapped lips talking hotly against her ear as the fingers of his right hand were running torturously slow on the inside of her thigh and towards the center of her arousal “right now you are making my ultimate fantasy come true. Public place, my bike, a long legged beauty perched on top of it, open-wide and” the pads of his fingers reached their destination emitting a breathless gasp from the said beauty “ _so fucking wet_.” He growled against her cheek, his teeth grazing the blushing flesh, before grinding together at the sensation of her being already so ready for him.

The hurricane of lust that followed had them in a wrecked mess of broken signs and desperate push and pulls. With a strong hold on his biceps, short nails digging painfully on leather, Betty forced his whole weight on her, Jughead lashing forward with a moan that got suppressed by her hot mouth, their tongues sliding against each other passionately, feverishly. His fingers were massaging her nether lips, spreading the salty wetness in a teasing way that had her losing her mind and grinding helplessly against his miraculous hand, loving the grunts and heavy male breaths he was leaving inside her wide open mouth. His thumb found her clit easily, rubbing the sensitive nerves in slow but film circles, Betty throwing her head back and disconnecting their lips to let a deep throaty sigh as he watched her with his mouth open in desire leaving cries of pleasure under him.

Her broken  _more_  was all it took for Jughead to completely unwind.

The intrusion of his fingers was slightly uncomfortable but utterly fulfilling, the first one teasing her like no one ever had, the second burning her alive and causing a chorus of filthy moans and erotic high-pitched sighs to escape from the depths of her subconscious.

“Juggie, oh God…” The girl dropped her head back, eyes rolling at the back of her skull at the newfound feeling of pleasure he was offering her.

“Fuck, baby girl, you are so tight.” His dirty talk only made her moan louder, her legs tightening involuntarily at his sides and her hips rolling to meet his heavenly fingers, both of them  _hearing_   how soaking wet she was at this point.

His free hand caressed heavily down her neck, collarbone, sternum, his pitched black from desire eyes following the movement until her breast got captured in a strong hold, the young Serpent palming the round flesh slow and erotic, making Betty dizzy and in the verge of slipping off the edge. His fingers played with the hem of her dress around her rich cleavage, slowly lowering it along with the cup of a strapless baby blue bra and revealing a dark pink and perky nipple, Jughead groaning low in his chest at the steamy visual the sexiest girl on earth was offering for his eyes only. Without warning his lips captured the hard nerve-ending in coordination with his thumb finding again her clit and Betty lost it, fisting violently his now messy raven locks and forming sounds she never thought she would.

“Let go, baby.” Jughead murmured against her skin, freeing the abused flesh with a pop and delivering a wet lick with the flat of his tongue from the curve of her breast all the way up to her neck, nibbling at her jawline. His fingers curled inside her, pumping hard and fast now and poking that very spot that even Betty had trouble finding, Jughead bucking against her heat involuntarily when she tightened even more and her moans became heavier. Splaying a hand on the side of her neck and using his thumb on her chin to get her to look at him, he commanded with that dark sexy look in his intense eyes.

“Do it,  _Betty_.” The use of her first name, uttered for the first time and in the hottest situation she ever experienced, drew the much needed orgasm out of her, Betty’s whole body spasming at the force of the feeling and her head dropping heavy on his shoulder, her hot moans and pleasure-filled sighs causing goosebumps to appear on the sensitive skin of his neck.

Her wince of complain at the loss of contact turned into a filthy groan at the sight of him sucking his fingers clean, tasting her sweet feminine essence and moaning his appreciation. 

“Okay, officially best date ever.” Betty let a breathy chuckle, Jughead joining her too with a shake of his head, the blushing girl curling her arms and legs around the boy that not only made her heart flutter but her bones melt too with desire.

“Who told you that I’m done with you?” He raised his eyebrows with a wicked side smirk, his fingers trailing again at the inside of her thigh.

“Oh God, again?” Her shiny green eyes rounded in bisbelief, her hips jerking forward once the pad of his index finger connected with her clit, still hyper-sensitive after her amazing high. “What about you?” She worried her down lip with her teeth, momentarily glancing down where his prominent erection was stretching his jeans, only for him to lean forward and leave a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Shush, Cooper, and enjoy your benefits for once.” Jughead grinned, bopping his nose against hers and making her giggle happily despite the fingers that were again spreading her wetness under her dress. “Plus, I really wanna cross ‘eating on a motorbike’ off my bucket list.” He told her cheekily, lowering himself to the ground in front of her and offering her that sexy wink of his right before disappering between her thighs.

Betty Cooper found a new love for motorbikes that night.

* * *

“So those cryptic memoirs of yours involve me in any way? And, if so, how PG are they?”

A hot breath next to his ear startled him, denim clad shoulders jumping lightly in fright at the sudden intrusion, and Jughead snapped out of his deep state of concentration which roughly translated to him muting the annoying human beings around him and sulking in self-pity that he got to spend yet another Monday in the hellhole that was called Riverdale High. The sly giggle that followed though, along with a blur of blonde hair gathered in a bouncy ponytail, forced a sigh of relief to tremble out of his smiley lips, watching in amusement as his favorite girl rounded him to take a seat on the cement step he was sprawled over. His right foot dropped on a step lower to make room for her and his left one stayed put behind her, the inside of his leg touching the tan material of her jacket at the side of her arm that complimented nicely her natural beauty along with her soft teal sweater and white slightly ripped at the knees skinny jeans. Suddenly, his mood was as bright as the happy colors of her outfit and her personality, contradicting every choice and belief of his moody self.

“Nice attempt at snooping, Cooper” he scoffed, closing the small black notebook he was always scribing away in, trapping its black cord inside to mark the page “but my lips are sealed.” He shot his eyebrows up in a playful manner, leaning a tad forward while she did the same, a dashing smile on her shimmery lips. “Hey you.” His tone turned soft as well as his handsome face, fingers timidly sliding to drum against the small patch of bare skin on her knee in subtle affection. “Any reason you are awfully cheerful today?” he questioned teasingly, blue eyes shining in delight under the morning sun.

“Mmm…” Betty made a thinking expression, as her hands made grabby motions against the sheepish lapels of his jacket, her eyes roaming over his torso in appreciation. She hadn’t really seen him in anything other than his Serpent jacket and, even though the black leather was something that always made her mind go spiraling, she had to admit that the blue denim he was sporting today was definitely a strong worth-drooling-over look for him.  “Probably the yummy hotdogs I had on Friday night.” She replied with an Oscar-winning poker face, before curling her lips into a cute grin, green eyes impishly darting around as she dragged her next words. “Maybe a yummy guy too.”

“Is that so?” Jughead faked obliviousness. “Do I happen to know him?”

“Probably not.” she pushed her lips together while nodding in all seriousness. “He’s way too cool to be of your league.” At his offended gasp, Betty couldn’t help but burst out laughing, him smiling big at the carefree sound.

“Really, Cooper?” he knocked the side of her knee with his while she kept on giggling, the fingers now full on splayed on her thigh, delivering a torturous slow caress. Their eyes connected as he leaned even closer, Betty’s laugher fainting into a lovesick smile and his voice dropping an octave as he whispered practically against her inviting lips. “Well, I could show you some cool tricks with m—”

“Ah,  _predictably_.”

A chirpy and borderline annoying voice dissolved the amorous cloud around them as a flash of red voluminous hair invaded their peripheral vision. Betty sighed, closing her eyes momentarily at the interruption, both of them leaning away from each other and turning to face a demanding Cheryl Blossom.

“Well-well, another episode of Betty and Cry-Baby caught in a maypole of denial and restrain when all they wanna do is shove tongues down each other’s throat.” The redhead waved a hand to indicate how fed up she was with their cat and mouse game. “If this was a TV-show, it would be canceled by the second episode.” She deadpanned.

Jughead frowned at her, Betty let an amused scoff. “What’s up, Cheryl?”

“Oh but I’m not here for you, Betty dearest.” Her voice turned sugary sweet, shooting a teasing smirk at her cousin. “I’m interested in you” she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Jughead “Jax Teller of our quaint little town.” The young Serpent shook his head at the comparison while the blonde girl formed a mirthful grimace. “Next Saturday mommy and daddy dearest are going to be in all their successful business people glory in an out of town investors trip so there’s gonna be a party at my place, 9 o’clock. Don’t be late, bring booze and even your” Cheryl paused to find civilized words “werewolf pack of corny Neanderthals.”

Betty and Jughead shared a look. “You do realize that you are planning weeks ahead, right?” her cousin just shrugged nonchalantly, way too excited to spread the word about yet another epic party organized by the Queen Bee of Riverdale High. “And anyway, when was this impromptu party decided?” she questioned her suspiciously.

Cheryl pushed her bloody red lips in thought. “Uh, first period. I am horny plus craving alcohol so this equals a big Blossom party minus my clothes!” she shrugged matter-of-factly.

“Math genius, right there.” Jughead remarked in his usual sarcasm.

“Thank you, you walking orgasm.” The popular girl thanked him almost sincerely, placing a hand over her chest, and making him raise his eyebrows smugly at the nickname. “So that’s all, I’ll let you get back to ruining Betty’s panties one per glance.” The aforementioned girl huffed in scandalous embarrassment, the raven-haired boy next to her nodding in appreciation with an amused smirk as the chaos that was named Cheryl Blossom turned to leave. “Later, losers.” She threw over her shoulder with an essential flick of her red tresses before she was sprinting down the school’s backyard in search of other innocent victims.

“Okay, she is a bit…” Betty struggled to find a suitable word as they watched her joining some girls from the cheerleading squad.

“Of a psycho crackhead that reincarnated into the body of the teenager version of those bratty toddlers right out of Toddlers & Tiaras?” Jughead quickly offered cleverly.

“I would say  _excessive_  but you’ve got a point.” She grimaced as he turned back to her, merriment obvious on his face. “I’m sorry about all this” Betty sighed “I haven’t even told her about our date and she is already making a fuss about the two of us.” She squirmed uneasily, hoping that the tactless ambush wasn’t going to scare Jughead away.

“You didn’t?” he eyed her surprised, a frown of confusion shadowing his face. They hadn’t had the chance to meet again over the weekend, mainly because he was neck deep with Serpent duties and she was prepping hard for an upcoming English quiz, but they were practically glued on their phones talking and texting non-stop, so in his books that appeared to be pretty auspicious. The lack of her not blubbing all about their date to her best friends, just like any other typical teenage girl, well, that brought an alarming code red sign to flash in his mind.

“No, not really.” She refused with a small shrug. “I mean” she was quick to add when she saw his face drop at the revelation “I didn’t know if that was something you wanted or, more so, if there’s an “us” to begin with.” A nervous chuckle accompanied the end of her sentence, as she dropped her head, suddenly eager to watch the picking of her fingers.

“Betty” there was the use of her first name again, uttered so softly and sweet that made her feel warm all over, as the hand that was on her thigh slipped between hers and he laced their fingers together, Betty eyeing their joined hands with a small smile “we went out and had a great time and kissed  _a lot_  and it was amazing…” his voice trembled around the adjective, as if he still couldn’t believe the kind of connection they had. “Plus, you know” he ducked his head to find her eyes, his tone becoming a naughty, collusive whisper “there’s still a blue thong in the pocket of my nice pair of jeans.” This made her blush and bite her lip in embarrassment, Jughead chuckling lightly at her reaction and tracing the red on her cheek with the thumb of his free hand, mesmerized. “So, there’s definitely an “us” for me.” He concluded in all honesty, ocean blue connecting with meadow green in a stare-off that held so many newfound feelings and words unsaid.

At her silence, he hesitated. “Isn’t this something you want? For us to be  _us_ …” He was mildly frustrated by his poor vocabulary and anything but eloquent word structure but he was too preoccupied with searching for any hint of rejection on her pretty face to care about his crumbling ability to talk, his heart beating impossibly fast at the possibility of her not spending the previous nights awake and thinking of him just like he had done, rewinding every moment of their date with shiny eyes happy and alert towards his bedroom ceiling.

“Yeah, of course.” Betty assured him passionately. “I had a great time too, obviously.” She smiled wholeheartedly at him, tightening the hold of their hands and watching him exhale the big breath he was holding, relieved and content. “And all this with you is new but very exciting and  _incredible_ …” her eyes rounded in delight and her cheeks became crimson at the way he made her feel. “I just wasn’t sure how official you wanted to make it.” She admitted in a small voice.

Jughead’s fingers curled under her chin, raising her head to look at him. “Well, how official can it get if I do this?” he whispered cheekily before his lips were on hers, Betty letting a squeal of surprise that gave the perfect opportunity for his tongue to invade her mouth, the kiss turning feverish and needy in a second. Heads twirling from side to side in languid passion with demanding lips nibbling and sucking and drowning every sigh and sharp inhale of breath, both of them lost themselves inside the kiss ignoring the hushed whispers that instantly rose from the prying eyes of the teenagers around them in the crowded yard.

Reluctantly, Jughead pulled back, eyes still closed and lips wet and dark red from their intense make out, leaving Betty gasping and leaning forward for more. “Definitely front page material to the school’s newspaper and the talk of the town.” She confirmed his speculations breathlessly against his lips, combined with a faint dreamy smile and flattering eyelashes, still trying to steady her poor heart and reconnect her brain with reality.

“Hm” the shaky breath of his hum fanned her face, his thump caressing the corner of her now lip balm free lips. “I was aiming more for a worldwide trend but I guess there’s always tomorrow.” He joked still lightheaded, leaving a chaste kiss on her grinning lips and fully pulling back, his hands dropping to rest casually on her hips.

“Listen, about this party…” Betty shook her head to rearrange her thoughts. “I mean it’s in two weeks, I don’t even know why Cheryl is spreading the world just yet, I guess she is always extra like that, but anyway because I’ll be there, you don’t have to—” she started to rant uncontrollably, anxious and scared that she was forcing him into something he was better off without, but he was fast to cut her off.

“If you’ll be there, I’ll be there.” Jughead promised. “Plus, Reggie is really getting on my nerves with his constant nudging about me not being an effective wingman because apparently it’s my fault that every logical human being flees at the mention of him taking off his pants.” He used a snarky excuse but Betty knew that him coming to this party was all for her sake. And her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

“Well, I’m sure a party at Thornhill will grand him the heartfelt love story he is desperately seeking.” She grimaced in fake understanding before laughing at Jughead’s eye roll. “Gotta go, I have a freshman waiting for me and my AP Physics brain at the tutor center and I’m already late.” She announced with a tiny groan, patting his jean clad thigh before standing up.

Jughead smirked in confusion. “Seriously, Cooper, what else can you do?”

She leaned down, closing his chin between her thump and her pointer before whispering flirtatiously inches away from his face. “Right about everything and a lot of other things that you haven’t seen yet.” She challenged with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows, leaving a wet smooch on his gasping in shocked amusement mouth. “Talk to you later.” she laughed as she gathered her backpack, loving the fact that she caught him biting his lip at the promise. “And” she was minutes from skipping down the small stairs before she turned and fisted the sheepish lapel of his jacket “don’t brood.” She warned with round, mischievous eyes. “Now that we’re official, it tarnishes my image of sunshine and rainbows.” The blonde menace snorted a laugh as she freed his jacket only for him to collide with the cement half wall behind him, Betty earning a light smack on her butt from his notebook that made her squeak happily, Jughead watching her with a shit-eating grin make her way through the crowd.

_Oh, Cooper, it’s so on._

* * *

There was nothing atypical about this night. The crisp night air was lingering like a thick veil as a true reminder of what spring always looked like in Riverdale, the heavy downpour was staying true to the words of every meteorologist and every weather forecast that promised biblical storms before the residents of the small town could enjoy some sunnier days. It was an ordinary Wednesday, a little after nine, and two teenagers were running down the abandoned roads of the Southside, soaking figures in search of a shelter.

Three weeks together and of course there was never a boring moment between them.

“We’re gonna catch pneumonia, you crazy girl!” Jughead hollered, more amused than annoyed, eyes squinting under the ferocity of the water droplets against his face.

“We need to take this beauty somewhere safe.” Betty insisted for the hundredth time, voice rising over the noise of nature around them, gripping tighter the right handle of Jughead’s Harley, as she was assisting him in the manual task of pushing the broken down vehicle. They were having their usual date night after Betty’s shift at the Southside Elementary, enjoying a refreshing drive down at the edge of the river when suddenly the bike stopped working only for the malicious rain to be added to the equation of unfortunate events.

“Believe me, I’m crying really un-manly on the inside but right now the bike is not a priority.” The raven haired boy sent her a side glance under his dripping locks against his forehead, pushing her hands out of the way to take control of both handles stubbornly.

“We can’t just–” The blonde girl started to object, equally stubborn too with a scrunched nose in a girly whine, only for a loud thunder to cut her mid-sentence, its earth-shuttering echo making both teens jump and Jughead to lash forward, his torso curling over hers in an attempt to shield her from any danger and potential harm. Once the ominous sound subdued, Jughead, taking matters into his own hands with determination, pushed down the side stand of the motorbike, leaving it to lean over the pavement, before quickly ushering the angel of a girl on his side to the nearest wall, the edge of its rooftop offering the much needed protection from the violent cries of heaven.

“Jesus, Cooper, I should have known from the start that you are going to be the death of me.” The young Serpent huffed in disbelief, face glistering from a thin layer of water and eyes from the adrenaline running through his veins.

Betty chuckled lightly, resting back against the wall and fisting his leather jacket, pulling his soaking form flat against hers. “I thought you were a fan of wild rides, Jones.” The teasing in her tone screamed trouble and her smirk was the definition of sin as she let her lips brush against his ever so lightly.

“Fire.” Her murmured inches away from swallowing her whole, eyes closed as he desperately tried to control his breathing. “You’re always playing with fire…” he sighed in warning, always putty under the spell of her feminine presence, and joined their mouths in a kiss that made Betty’s toes curl deliciously inside her ruined sneakers.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked once they reluctantly pulled back for oxygen, concerned about her wellbeing, rubbing the side of her arms vigorously to offer any added warmth he could manage to her freezing limbs.

The blonde beauty let a faint giggle at the adorableness of the action, prompting him to laugh lightly too. “I’m perfectly fine.” She let him know in all honesty, down lip trapped inside her pristine whites in order to prevent her face from breaking from the giant smile of happiness and love that threatened to appear on her rosy lips.

Jughead examined their surroundings briefly, frown lines deepening between his eyebrows. “The rain is only getting worse. You stay here; I’ll run to the trailer and then come pick you up with my dad’s work truck.”

“You’re not running anywhere in this weather!” Betty objected to the absurd idea in a high pitched voice.

“It’s fine.” Jughead shook his head in an aloof manner. “Driving you home safe is number one on my emergency list right now.” He made a move to pull back from her, ready to go on with his plan, only for her to grab the inside of his forearm.

“Jug…” she all but whispered, green eyes intense and hiding so many undertones of things unspoken. “I don’t wanna go home.” The sentence was simple but the desperate whine in her tone, the need in her stare, had Jughead’s mind spiraling.

“Betty…” he breathed, the rare use of her first name indicating that the situation was serious or tender, examining her carefully, double-checking, needing to make sure.

She sensed his hesitation, driven solemnly from his principal of always making her feel comfortable. “I don’t wanna go home.” She repeated, firmer, more sure, nails digging in the leather on his forearm and eyelashes fluttering over the sensual shade of her irises.

There was the silence of a heartbeat, Jughead’s eyes dropping down over her dripping figure, a white t-shirt clinging on her curves and turning his throat dry at the faint shadow of some vibrant colored bra underneath.  “Okay.” He answered in a pant, taking off his black leather jacket in a hurry and draping it over her shoulders and her light grey jacket for extra layers. “C’mere. I know where we can go.” He told her softly against her ear, Betty too preoccupied with the butterflies in her stomach to even nod, as she let him guide them back towards the waterfall of rain.

Moments later they were climbing up a slippery fire escape, Jughead expertly flicking open the wide window at the very top and helping her climb inside before following behind her with an agile hop. Illuminated only by the moonlight and the horrendous white light of the lamppost down the road, the room looked tiny under Betty’s trying to adjust eyes, with barely minimum furniture; an old desk tucked against the wall under two selves suffocated by books, an old TV-set with a basket full of old movies next to it on the floor, a round floor mattress covered neatly with some dark purple sheets and littered with random throw pillows, creating a colorful puffy headboard. It was cozy and sheltered, the atmosphere of the small attic offering a weird soothing feeling at Betty’s spiked nerves of anticipation, the drumming of the water against the wooden roof mingling with the faint sounds of some old school rock coming from the rest of the building beneath them.

“It’s called The Wythe Wyrm; it’s our most popular Southside bar.” Jughead went to explain quickly upon watching her examining the place. “My dad owns the place and when my sister and I were younger he used to leave us up here while he worked.” He moved to turn on a small heater at the corner, shaky hands fumbling with buttons. “Now this is mostly my lone wolf dent when I want to write or read or just disconnect myself from the world.” He concluded with a sigh, rising up to his full height, before turning to face the girl that all this time was watching him with doe eyes alight and delighted by the view of his slim figure clad in a soaked black band tee and ripped jeans while leaning back against the wide arched window.

“Also” the word got caught in his throat, his hands getting buried inside the pockets of his jeans for him to hide his ridiculous and newfound awkwardness “my intentions are purely innocent; I’m not assuming anything by bringing you here.” He told her truthfully, his baby blues soft as they connected with her shining green orbs.

Betty bit her lip while slowly taking off her jacket – his Serpent jacket already folded and placed on the window sill with care – her icy cold fingers then moving to play with the hem of her t-shirt. Jughead followed the action, eyes drinking every inch of porcelain skin, until the sticky garment was a worthless puddle on the hardware floor. “And what if mine aren’t?” She whispered the visual innuendo she was offering him, freeing her wet and frizzy golden locks from their elastic prison, the ends of her halo-like hair grazing her heaving mounts and the magenta silk of her elegantly sensuous bra.

“We don’t have to do this…” Jughead breathed with difficulty, his hands curling in fists inside his pockets at his attempt of self-restrain, slowly walking to stand inches away from her inflamed half naked body. “As bad as I want to, I-I can wait.” He promised her in all honesty, his face the epitome of a guy in love for the first time.

“I don’t wanna wait.” Even though a whisper, Betty’s voice was certain, determined, the innocent-like girl sliding her hands up his arms to rest lovingly against his cheeks. “I wanna feel this with you.” The confirmation that he wanted her just as much came through his eyes, pitch dark and pupils dilated, and Betty didn’t need any other sign to rise on her tip toes and move to crash her lips against his, only for the sensation of his hot breath on her parted mouth to disappear last minute, along with the air inside her lungs, as she felt his strong hands turning her around, her back colliding with his strong chest and her semi-bare front being forced against the already foggy window.

_Walking down this rocky road_

_Wondering where my life is leading_

_Rollin' on to the bitter end_

_Finding out along the way_

_What it takes to keep love living_

_You should know how it feels, my friend_

The faint echo of a slow rock song started filling the silence between their gradually heavier breaths and Jughead’s wet sounds against her skin. Holding her hip for leverage, his free hand brushed her dumped hair off to the right side of her neck, attacking the other one with lazy sucks and teasing bites, his teeth nibbling and marking, having her writhing against him and throwing her head back against his shoulder in despair. She wasn’t cold anymore but she was shivering, not from the rain, but from his heated ministrations and the filthy way he was starting to ravish her body, the wetness in her underwear competing against the rain-inflicted wetness all over her body and winning. With an on-point and rather hard bite on her pulse point, Jughead tugging skin and moaning around the abused flesh, her own moan fogged the window and one of her hands shot back to grab his thigh, her firm behind finding him half-hard and ready to introduce her to a new world of wonders and sin. Both of them moaned loudly at the contact, Jughead’s hips bucking against her glorious ass and his fingers turning white around her hipbones.

_Ooh, I want you to stay_

_Ooh, I want you today_

“Do you have any idea how much I want you?” Jughead’s manly whisper caressed the shell of her ear, before his teeth grazed the soft skin, his long palms caressing hotly from her shoulders to her shoulder blades, ribs, hips, where they stopped to jerk her backwards and ground her heavier against the place that felt heavenly thick and hard against her round curves. Betty sighed loudly in wanton and bit her lip at the thought of feeling him without any barriers, between her legs, inside her, her thighs clenching involuntarily at the images her dizzy brain was creating, images that were minutes away from becoming reality.

She felt his lips travel from the back of her neck all the way down her back, biting and leaving open mouthed kisses before his fingers were at the button of her jeans, quickly undoing it and pulling the damp material down with difficulty, his make-you-weak-in-the-knees kisses continuing down the long expense of her legs until the denim was abandoned to the side. The midnight blue thong that greeted him, barely there and utterly lacey, had him groaning low in his chest and involuntarily delivering a hard bite against the curve of her ass, causing Betty to squeal a moan of approval. Sliding back up, Jughead used the tip of his tongue to leave a wet, sinful trail all the way up her spine, unclasping expertly her bra on the way and throwing it to join the rest of her clothes on the floor. Betty was a moaning and mewling mess at this point, head rolling back against him and body following his hands blindly in search for something, anything, that would give her sanity back.

“Please, do something. Touch me.” Betty whined in dark desire, one of her hands landing with a slapping sound on the glass in front of her, her short nails clawing the transparent surface in frustration, as his hands kept roaming all over her body, her stomach, hips, thighs, ribs but never on the places that were aching for the simplest of his touches.

“Where do you want me to touch you, baby girl?” His hoarse from arousal voice had her thighs clenching, a groan leaving the depths of her chest when his palm lightly caressed her underside of her breast. “Here?” he faked innocence as he squeezed urgently the soft mount, moaning low in his throat at the sensation of her nipple hardening more under his touch. “Or, better yet, here?” his free hand pushed her panties to the side without any warning, finding her dripping wet, Jughead grunting painfully at the discovery and the high pitched erotic sigh that left her plump lips.

The firm circles and hard pinches on her nipple were in coordination with the expert rubs on her clit, the neglected pink bud of her left breast enjoying the miraculous cooling sensation of the cold glass as the blonde angel was forced under the weight of the guy that was pleasing her, coaxing her into engaging in a filthy concert of operatic moans. When two of his fingers invaded suddenly her wet heat, immediately curling against the spot that always made her see stars and planets, both of them cursed under their breaths, her at the wonderful things he was doing to her body and him at the unbelievable tightness she was promising him.

“I want to feel you inside me.” Betty’s stuttering around a loud sigh was what stopped him, the said girl groaning in frustration at the loss of contact before he turned her again, effortlessly picking her up and urging her long legs to close around his hips, one of his arms curled around her waist while the other held back the waterfall of blonde waves to kiss her senseless and with all the passion he had for her and only her.

_I'm ready for love_

_Oh baby, I'm ready for love_

_Ready for love_

_Oh baby, I'm ready for love_

_Oh, for your love_

“God, I have to taste you.” Jughead growled while dropping her on the round mattress, Betty’s soft gasp blowing away the balls of dust that were caused by the action as she landed on the dark sheets with a soft thud and on a cloud of slick hair, her miles-long legs still wrapped around his waist, while he rested on his knees between them, fisting the back of his shirt to pull it off his chest, hard planes of muscle glistering under the moonlight from the dumbness of the rain. Her slender fingers came to caress the hardness of his torso on their own accord, her doe eyes following muscles and popping veins as she could practically feel her panties getting ruined by the state of arousal she was in, her index finger curling around his belt loop and her hips rising up to seek some friction in coordination with the embarrassing mewl of want that left her swollen lips.

A devilish smirk curled on his lips, dark blue eyes impishly provoking and connected with hers, as he confidently popped open the button of his jeans and lowered the zipper, wanting to give his suffocated self some room to breathe and giving Betty a dirty sneak peek of a thickness that made her stomach drop with excitement. Without breaking eye contact, Jughead curled his fingers around her lacey excuse of panties, pulling them down her shapely legs torturously slow until they were only an accessory around her ankle, exposing her fully to his eyes and groaning low in his chest at the sight of her open and ready. He dove for her neck with a faint growl, teeth unmercifully creating purple marks and palms caressing hotly the sides of her open legs, Betty moaning loudly and anchoring herself on his strong back, as her own lips started leaving kisses on his cheek and neck, making him groan into her skin. She could feel the ends of his dark waves tickling her skin as his lips moved lower to nibble on the bony valley of her round breasts, making her throw her head back in a series of moans, both his palms caressing up her sides until they settled on her soft mounds, massaging them and pushing them together while he watched from his spot between them her pretty face getting lost in pleasure. Once satisfied with the growing hickey on her central bone, Jughead’s lips traced the soft skin until a perky nipple was inside them, causing a loud moan to leave Betty’s lips while he sucked and licked the pink bud. He brought his other hand to tease the neglected one and she felt up in the air with the wonders his tongue and teeth were doing, the guy that was featured in all of her late night fantasies switching between his breasts to pay the other the same treatment and making her a moaning mess under him. He sucked harder his time and Betty almost ached off the bed with eyes round and covered in lust, causing him to groan along with her around the sensitive bud and continue more vigorously than before, his hips giving an involuntary hard thrust against her heat and pinning her hips more forcefully under the weight of his.

She didn’t find it in herself to feel ashamed when her back arched and her lips let a whine of complain as he freed the abused flesh with a wet pop, or when she caught a glimpse of the dampness at the front of his black boxers caused by her. Her brain couldn’t function when the tip of his tongue gave her hard nipple a last teasing kitten lick, or when his open and breathing hotly mouth trailed down her stomach or when his palms took hold of the back of her already shaking thighs to push them more open and back towards her. And she definitely lost every ounce of sanity she had left when his tongue licked sinfully from the inside of her thigh to the place that was burning for his attention.

_Now I'm on my feet again_

_Better things are bound to happen_

_All my dues surely must be paid_

_Many miles and many tears_

_Times were hard but now they're changing_

_You should know that I'm not afraid_

Betty never thought it would feel that way. But with her legs open wide and thrown over his strong shoulders, his fingers toying with her sore nipples and his mouth not letting even a drop of her arousal go to waste, she was forced in a sweet agony, with her waist arched like a perfect bow and her head thrown back against the pillows, the veins on her neck popping under the volume of her erotic sounds and a shade of crimson coloring her inflamed skin. He was licking and sucking, teeth grazing just as much, tongue curling in all the right places, and the vibrations of his manly moans of enjoyment felt so filthy, Betty looking down momentarily at the guy between her legs but losing the staring battle once she caught him watching her, then awarding her with a loud wet suck. She spat a  _“fuck, Jughead_ ”, her legs tensed up and shivered and her hips started grinding against his tongue with vigor, his groan of surprise and arousal at the use of the swear word and the single digit that slipped effortlessly inside of her triggering an orgasm so intense that changed the whole route of her existence.

Betty used her strong hold on his messy hair to pull him up in a desperate need to have his lips against her moaning ones again, their tongues meeting instantly and starting battling with hunger, the taste of her arousal having them both panting heavily. She felt him nibbling her down lip and she let another moan when he tagged it between his teeth, her in reflex sucking at his tongue and driving him crazy, making him fist her sprawled on his pillow golden locks and angle her head to smother her mouth with his, desperate to swallow all her feminine sighs and groans. Jughead pushed into her opened legs more, her arching her waist towards him and curling a leg around his thigh, succeeding in rolling them over and gaining the upper hand with a victory grin inside their kiss.

“I’ve never been so wet before.” Her bee-stung lips danced hotly against his ear, hard nipples grazing against his pecs and hips rolling deliciously over his, her tongue curling teasingly over the spot behind his earlobe that always made him shiver in her arms. He let a moaning chuckle, closing his eyes at the treatment and the filthy mouth that no one else but him knew she, Betty Cooper good girl extraordinaire, possessed.

“I guess I’m that good after all, Cooper.” The Serpent teased her with that cocky smirk of his, his hands squeezing heavily her bare ass and his lips nibbling at her prominent collarbones.

“We’ll see about that.” She forced him back against the mattress by his shoulders, looking down at him with that glint in her green eyes and her good girl smile, circling her hips over his painful erection and smiling bigger when he threw his head back against the pillows, too wound up by the action of her hips and the sight of the naked goddess on top of him. The blonde angel leaned forward, lips starting to leave a trail of wet peck kisses down his heaving chest as they kept their hooded eyes locked with each other’s, Jughead’s fingers threading in her hair as she moved more south, teeth lightly tagging at the skin next to his happy trail before sucking a mark on one of his prominent V-lines that she always wanted to taste, causing him to grunt painfully and his hips to buck violently against her face.

“Careful.” Jughead warned with his raspy aroused voice and that dark intensity in his predatory stare. “You are approaching war zone.” Even his sarcasm had turned dark and sinfully wicked, Betty licking her lips at the promise behind his words.

“Any lethal weapons?” She decided to play along, raising a perfect eyebrow in a challenge, while sliding his jeans down his legs and leaving him to kick them off completely as she climbed back up his raven hair littered thighs.

“Ready and loaded.” He offered her the boyish smile she fell in love with, only this time it screamed danger and hedonic sin.

Betty lowered his boxers, his impossibly hard erection springing free, and making her lick her lips again around a delighted smirk. “Then I can’t wait to pull the trigger.” She told him in a sultry whisper before her glossy, full lips wrapped around his tip and sucked sensually, making him hiss unceremoniously and curse under his breath. Jughead felt his member getting more and more buried in the heat of her mouth before being released wet and dripping and an unknown force gave him strength to lazily jolt his head up and watch her incredulously, eyes wild with sexual arousal at the sight of the symbol of Riverdale’s purity, the one and only Betty Cooper, greedily licking the underside of him from bottom to top with a loud slurp that made his knees weak and his heart drum like crazy inside his chest.

“Jesus Christ, Betty…” her lips engulfed him again and his head dropped back with a puffy thud, Betty taking more of him in her mouth this time and actually bobbing her head a couple of times, creating an amazing friction and tightness low in his belly, Jughead feeling three hundred percent positive that if she kept that up he would be spilling everything inside her pretty little mouth in a mere matter of seconds.

“Fuck,  _stop_ …” The writhing boy underneath her let a deep moan, resulting in her gasping around him and letting her tongue caress heavily the vein on the underside of his thick member, Jughead’s hips shuttering at the change of temperature and the depth of her mouth. His eyes scrunched closed and his hand shot to fist her still damp golden locks at the top of her scalp, his legs tensing at the back of her thighs as she was straddling him.

She was not in a mood to stop but he was not in a mood to be disobeyed.

_Ooh, I want you to stay_

_Ooh, I want you today_

The air left her lungs and her lips opened in a silent scream as Betty was forced again on her back, Jughead’s weight heavy on top of her and one of her hands violently pinned over her head. “I need you, goddammit.” He snapped against her lips, frustrated and minutes before exploding, his hips thrusting against hers and the tip of his cock parting her, making them both moan at the contact. Jughead could feel his heart thudding loudly inside his heaving chest, the first time wanting a woman with such frenzy, trying to control his male urges from fucking her to oblivion.

“Take me.” Her breathless whimper dissolved every small ounce of self restrain he had left. His gaze was all-consuming as her naked chest was rolling deliciously over his, her dripping center rubbing up and down his iron hard on and he dropped his opened mouth against hers, their lip-lock immediately turning wet and urgent and dirty, as the hand that wasn’t holding her wrist captive blindly went to search for his jeans.

Betty moaned inside the kiss, grabbing his bicep to stop him, Jughead pulling back with concern painted on his disorientated face. “I wanna feel you whole inside me.” She bit her lip timidly, her cheeks turning even rosier and his eyes a tad wider at her breathy request. “I’m on the pill and I haven’t been with anyone before.”

“I have.” Jughead lamely stated, his hushed tone a mix of shame and regret and his eyes softening upon examining her beautifully flustered face, scared that he was disappointing her, scared that he was disappointing his own self by not knowing any better and not waiting for his first time to be with that amazing girl.

“I don’t care about that, Juggie.” Betty offered him a dashing smile, her hand coming up to cup his cheek and wash away all of his doubts and worries. “I just care about being with you and being—” he didn’t let her finish, his turn to vanish all her worries.

“I’m clean, annual checkup and all.” He was quick to inform her. “But still, we can do it with a condom, it’s fine, whatever you want.” He was more quick to assure her again that her being comfortable was a priority.

Betty’s heart melted at his thoughtful and sweet nature. “I want your skin to burn my skin. I want your everything.” She whispered against his lips lovingly, forehead rubbing against forehead and her thumps forming idle circles on his cheekbones.

“Okay.” Jughead breathed in barely a whisper, his eyes close and his senses in hyperactivity.

“Okay.” Betty agreed, letting a trembling sigh as she felt his cock twitch against her warmth, Jughead nesting more comfortably inside her open legs.

“You’re shaking.” her observation was a hushed mumble, her own heart shivering against her ribcage in anticipation and sweet nerves, her green excited eyes boring into his calming sea blue ones.  

“Good shaking.” Betty barely heard his voice breaking, his eyelids fluttering closed as he claimed her lips again, soft and tender, his strong arms wrapping around her waist and his hips pushing forward, until their bodies became one, an overwhelmed gasp filling his mouth and long legs shivering against his sides as his own body shot weightless in the clouds of heaven and the depths of hell.

_I'm ready for love_

_Oh baby, I'm ready for love_

_I'm ready for love_

_Oh baby, I'm ready for love_

“Are you okay?” There was concern in his hoarse voice, his forehead dropping heavy and dizzy on hers, Jughead breathing loudly through his nose and never letting go of her eyes as he tried to keep a painfully slow push and pull of his hips to prevent her from any further discomfort. The newfound feel of him buried to the hilt inside her without any barriers was not making his task any easier. Their skin started to grow sweaty and their heavy pants and cries were tangled together as they kept their lips against each other’s and parted but never fully kissing, both of them getting lost at how good he felt pushing and pulling inside of her.

“Yes,  _yeah_ …” It was a confirmation and a sigh of pleasure, Betty only experiencing a tiny sweet ache but mostly insatiable desire, a burning need to have him closer, harder, deeper. “Please, faster.” Her mewl was high pitched and desperate, her slender fingers sliding through his raven locks at his scalp and tugging lightly, loving the soft moans and manly breaths he was leaving against the sensitive skin of her lips.

Jughead complied, hands tightening their hold on her hipbones. “ _Fuck_ , you feel…” the words dried on his lips as his mouth opened in a silent moan, his pulsing member sinking deeper inside her and hitting a spot that made her let a loud sigh, her ankles coming to close on his waist, holding him captive inside her feminine abyss. “Mmm, Betty, you are burning me alive.” His teeth bit her shoulder, losing his mind and forcing both her wrists over her head in dominance, the action causing her to curse loudly next to his ear and then start sucking on his neck, as their hips kept meeting in fast, curt thrusts.

“Jug…” his name sounded so erotic out of her swollen and bitten lips that he actually had to restrain himself from coming undone right at that second. Her small muscles started spasming, wetness dripping all around him and to the sheets beneath them. “I-I need…” she stuttered with a long moan, throwing her head back and giving him the change to lick a wet trail from the base of her neck to her jaw.

“I know what you need, baby.” He murmured between his labored breaths, his forehead dropping on her chin and his eyes taking a glimpse of how good she was taking him inside of her. “You need to come around my cock.” He accompanied his order with a hard, forceful thrust that had her back arching off the mattress, her walls closing impossibly tight around him and threatening to coax his undoing. “Do it, angel, come.” He used one hand to keep her wrists over her head and the other traveled down her body, forcing her legs more up his back and delivering a loud slap against her ass that had her trashing uncontrollably under him, leaving moans and sighs of pleasure.

“With me.” Betty whispered out of breath, almost in a trance of sexual frenzy, freeing her hands from his hold and curling them tightly around his shoulders. “I need,  _oh God_ , please, with me.” She kept begging and begging, her legs shivering violently and her hips following his urgent thrusts, her body stiffening and tensing asking him to get lost inside her.

A hard rub of her clit with the pads of his fingers was all it took for her to disconnect from reality, shot up in the sky and shutter in a million pieces, her legs closing around his ribs and her muscles forming a tight vice around him. Her orgasm came hard and fast, wild moans of his name being repeated like a mantra while riding the high Jughead was offering her, her palm smacking his back in order to hold on to something and her nails clawing down his flexing muscles in erotic despair. Jughead grabbed her hips, as she clenched and quivered around his cock, her legs shaking violently around him and making his own groans increase at the sight of her being in such state because of him and at the painful pleasure her nails and tight muscles were offering him back. 

Betty was a vision to behold at the final state of pleasure with blonde tresses a mess, body arching and crimson - the redness interrupted by the occasional light purple of his kisses - eyes painfully shut, rosy full lips open in the most sinful expression of bliss. For the first time in his life Jughead felt his whole body numbing and spiraling out of control, surrendering completely and being reborn, restarting, living. Pinning one of her legs on the mattress by her thigh, opening her more for him in order to continue his trusts, now sloppy and more urgent than before,  Betty’s eyes snapped open at the intense pleasure he continued to give her, making her spasm and shiver through her aftershocks, and she felt him starting to twitch inside her before sighing loudly, his own orgasm being minutes away.  She bit hard on his neck, nails digging in his ass to force him fully inside of her and help him find his release too, and he grunted loudly, his hips thrusting sloppily two or three times before she felt his body go rigid and his chest erupting a moan that went straight to their joined cores. He forced her lips on his with a strong grip on her hair and he pinned her on the mattress, hips slapping against hers in frenzy and bones surely getting bruised at his forceful actions. He came right after her, filling her up and sensing his arousal running down the inside of her trembling thighs, his lips leaving hers and forming an animalistic grunt of her name as the marks of his nails against the irritated skin of her hipbones became deeper.

Her still spasming legs gave up and dropped open against the bed as Jughead fell on top of her, weightless and in a mess of jelly bones, both of them trying to control their breathing, as their lips connected in a slow make out, their tired, sated grins getting swallowed inside the new intensity of their kiss.

“Wow... Is this what I kept missing? Does it always feel that way?”

“No… It takes something more to create that kind of magic.”

_I’m ready for your love_

_Oh, for your love_

* * *

“This is  _not_  a crocodile!”

“ _How_  can you not see it?”

“Well, because it isn’t!”

“Says the girl that only knows how to shape butterflies and weird looking cats.”

“Oh, I’ll eat your stupid crocodile!”

“Not before I eat you first.”

The ferocious attack of her unconventional tabby cat on what he claimed to be a crocodile, along with her playful grunts of attack and silly nom-nom sounds were cut short by the nibbling of his lips against her laughing ones, him pretending to eat her alive with giddy loud groans while drowning her giggling shrieks inside his grinning mouth, their childish behavior lasting barely a blink of a second before they were kissing with the newfound intensity they had acquired earlier that rainy night. Naked and sated bodies tangled up in the dark purple cotton sheets of the round mattress, they were relishing in the afterglow of their first time union wrapped tightly around each other with Jughead’s back perched on a throw pillow and Betty laying horizontally on his lap, one of his long legs bended to support her back and his strong arms curled around her as he cradled her lovingly against his muscular chest. The silver moonlight was the only witness of their surrender to each other and the water droplets trickling down the stained glass of the window their background symphony, in perfect pitch with their soft laughs and hushed words as they watched shadow puppets dancing and kissing and running and flying with the assistance of their hands against the wall opposite them.

_I used to do that with my sister_ , he had told her, heartfelt blue eyes focused on the fearless eagle his long hands were making fly away in utter freedom and loving green ones focused on his handsome profile, her index finger drawing abstract shapes on his abs absentmindedly at her still lightheaded state.  _When she was young and my parents were fighting or later on when we were just the two of us and she was scared, I’d make up a story for her and bring it to life with shadows on the wall. It always took her mind off things._

Betty had felt the need to ask what about his mind and if it was ever at ease but the words hadn’t been strong enough to escape her mouth, not when he was resting utterly vulnerable and open next to her. Instead, she had brought him down for a kiss, a loving and tender one that gave his eagle more strength and will to fly on his own wings, before she had joined him, adding a cheerful butterfly on the moonlight illuminated white canvas so for his sullen eagle not to be alone.

Equally affectionate was the kiss they were sharing now, with his tongue exploring gently the inside of her bruised and swollen lips as one of her hands was curled at the back of his neck, urging him closer, needing him, his own arms tightening the hold around her bare shoulders and fisting the hem of the sheet against the soft skin of her back.

Pulling back, their lips disconnected but barely an inch of distance separated them. “Betty…” his voice was almost a whisper, still a tad raspier from the kind of high he had never experienced before. “I think I’m falling for you; fast, hard, crazy.” The declaration held something so raw and honest, uttered in a broken tone that shook Betty’s whole being, the soft pads of her fingertips moving up on their own accord to trail feather lightly against his cheekbone, his eyes fluttering close at her touch.

“I think I’m a step ahead of you, Juggie.” She matched the volume of his voice with a small disbelieving smile, a silent agreement between them not to desecrate the moment, Betty feeling her heart thudding violently against her ribcage at his words and the captivating look his sincere baby blues possessed in the darkness.

A beat of silence washed over them and then he said it; the only thing she never expected to come out of his lips.

Forehead upon forehead, blues upon greens, soul upon soul and his baritone voice in the weakest frequency.

“I’m scared.”

Betty pulled back lightly, taken aback by the honest declaration, a frown settling on her pretty face. “Of me?”

“Of the way you make me feel.” He admitted in defeat, feeling smaller in size, lesser, his orbs timidly dropping from her face to the space between them, the sheet the only thing preventing their skin from touching. “ _Because_  you make me feel.” He corrected himself quickly, snapping his head back up to look at her, spying on her reaction behind raven locks, disheveled and untamed. “Because when my heart gets involved it never leads to a happy ending. And I don’t know how many more stitches and bandages it can endure.” Her own heart cracked painfully at his confession, the bad guy she was raised to believe he was, transforming into the saddest boy on earth, seeking his own safe place to land.

“What are you afraid of?” Betty gently pushed those ebony waves back, her body snuggling even closer to his in a subtle sign of affection and support, in a subtle sign that she was here, with him and she was more than willing to chase all his demons away.

Jughead sighed, his arms tightening ever so lightly around her delicate frame.

“You remember when I told you that I haven’t seen my mother since I was nine, since the day she left?” He saw her nodding, her attention on him never fazing, and he took a deep breath to continue. “That was not true.” He admitted in a small, defeated voice, her genuine confused frown contradicting his stoic and troubled expression, the young Serpent licking his lips to try to find the words, to try and slow down the chaotic corridors of his brain.

“Two years ago, when my dad was still in too deep with alcohol and his refusal to acknowledge us, I was angry and frustrated and desperate so I tracked her down. I wanted an answer, not just a figure disappearing like a thief into the night; I deserved that much.” His voice raised an octave, its tone vibrating into the silence of the room in a firmer and upset manor, Jughead shaking his head momentarily and letting a small cooing sigh to control his growing anger. It worked; his soft, calm voice adorned the rest of his words. “I don’t know what I was hoping for, maybe nothing, maybe everything. So I got on my bike and drove four hours to the city, where some Serpents had told me they had located her. I don’t even remember how many hours I was just out there, staring at the nice house that my mom was now living and feeling like I was intruding, like I, her first son, didn’t have the right to be there.”

Betty could see the pain in his now icy eyes, the agony and desperation behind his words, her fingers caressing lovingly the hard planes of his chest, taking great care of the place that his heart laid underneath, broken and beating fast.

“And at some point the door opened and a man came out, holding a bubbly little boy no more than five, before my mother appeared right after them with that dashing smile of hers that still haunts the very few joyful memories of my childhood.” His face had turned cold at this point, a mask of disappointment and pain hardening his handsome features. “She took the boy’s other hand and the three of them disappeared down the street in a chorus of happy laughter and family chat, not even noticing me, not even sparing me a single glance.” He laughed with no humor at all, bitter and defeated, eyes focused on the wall that his hand shadow of an eagle was flying fearlessly some minutes ago, his stare hard if it wasn’t for the thin layer of salty water that was softening the dark color of his irises. “She called him  _my_   _little Icarus_  and that was always her nickname for me.”

His voice broke, a tight knot suffocating his already dry throat and this time Betty’s heart not only cracked but shuttered into a million tiny pieces at the image of him getting betrayed by the only person he needed most, at the image of him now beating himself up and carrying around some self-inflicted guilt and notion that he wasn’t worthy of anything. In Betty’s books, he deserved the world and she vowed to keep telling him that until her voice was stronger than the one of that heartless woman inside his head.

Jughead sniffed lightly, snapping out of his nightmarish reverie and dropping his head to the floor in shame, giving it a shake to put an end at his moment of weakness before sending her a side glance and a forced smile.

“It stupid really” he let a faint chuckle, wanting to ease the worry and frustration and sadness that were painted on her face before turning serious again “but she always used to say that the story of Icarus fitted  _me_ ; the sense of freedom, the drive and ambition, the will to escape. Later on, I understood that it did fitted me but not for the reasons she gave me that nickname. It is the melted wings and the burning torture and the drowning that resemble the story of my life.”

Betty knew all about the Greek myth and the boy that felt exhilarated and careless upon flying with his wax and feathers made wings, getting mesmerized by the sun and moving closer and closer towards its golden light, only for his wings to melt and him to end up drowning tragically in the ocean beneath him. Icarus didn’t have anyone to save him but Jughead had  _her_ , pulling him out of his own personal sea of loneliness after years of suffocation.

“That’s not true.” The golden haired girl exclaimed passionately, cradling his cheeks in her palms and forcing him to look at her, a heartbreaking pout on his face. “You have eagle wings, Jughead Jones, and you have me. If you’re drowning, I’m drowning with you.” She promised him, fiercely, honest and clear, her thump caressing the corner of his curled downwards lips.

Resting his forehead on hers with a grateful sigh, he breathed tired and hopeless. “I don’t wanna drown. I’m tired of drowning.” He knew she was his own personal sun; and he feared that maybe getting too close would result to his ultimate destruction.

Betty could feel moisture gathering in her own eyes that stayed soft and connected with his. “Then I’ll help you fly.” She whimpered with a small tender smile, prompting him to smile back with an affectionate rub of her forehead against his.

Jughead offered her a boyish lopsided grin, the burden on his chest lessening a tiny bit at her promise, warm sunrays embracing the winter of his soul, not burning deadly, just offering him a contentment he was never before fortunate to have.  

“I only ask that you be gentle with this.” He brought her hand on his chest, laying her palm flat against his erratically beating heart and lacing their fingers together, pleading her with his lovely eyes to be the exception in his world of disappointment.

Betty took his other hand to do the same against her own fragile heart, his bony fingers resting against the swell of her breast, the sheet now barely covering the sensitive pink flesh of their peaks. “Only if you promise to do the same.” She snuggled even closer to him, her voice coming out as a breathy gasp, vulnerable at the words exchanged and already hyperaware of his touch against her skin.

The promise was sealed with a kiss, loving, tender, slow, bone aching and earth-shuttering.

“Will you stay with me?” Jughead’s breathless murmur was delivered against her wet lips, his innocent hand on her chest fisting the dark purple sheet and, tantalizingly slow, pulling it down to reveal her glorious breasts to him.

“Yes. I will.” Betty half-gasped, his hand already on a mission of sweet assault on her sore, bruised flesh before their lips met with passion and inevitable magnet-like attraction.

He didn’t mean only for tonight.

And she agreed because she had forever in mind too.

* * *

Under the flickering lamppost across the road, a dark silhouette spoke hushed and collusively to the receiver of their late night phone call.  

“ _It’s me… I’m on the Southside. They are together._ ”


End file.
